


Jewels of Time

by Deathangelgw



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Dark, F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Lives, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Tsukino Usagi has just found out she's pregnant, so they all know she will be ascending as Neo-Queen Serenity soon. But before that happens, Chaos strikes and sends them into time. It's up to Sailor Pluto to save them, but can she do it in time?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Jewels of Time part 1/11  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon don't belong to me and I'm not making money off of them. Just playing so no worries!  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU, OOC in a way, sap, dark, angst  
Pairings: Given pairings of TK/SM and then hinted SP/SU/SN, Shittenou/Inner Senshi, Chronos/Pluto  
Time line: Just after Chibiusa is conceived and just before Usagi becomes Neo Queen Serenity.  
Summary: Usagi has just found out she's pregnant, so they all know that soon she will ascend as Neo Queen Serenity. But forces of Chaos want to stop that and send the Sailor Senshis' souls back into the past to lives that they had lived before. It's up to Sailor Pluto to find them and bring them back to the present time before the window of ascension disappears. Can she make it? And can the Sailor Asteroids and their other allies protect the bodies of the fallen Senshi?  
Author's Note: So, not long ago, a very intelligent talking point was brought up on a Sailor Moon page I've liked on Facebook about if the Sailor Senshi were reborn previous to this time and what they were. Ah the muses bit hard! So, here we go...with Sailor Pluto being the star this time! Feedback appreciated and flames shall be used to roast marshmallows on ;)

'thoughts'  
/telepathy/  
 _mental landscape_

Setsuna smiled as she walked alongside of Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru, on their way to a meet up with Usagi and the Inner Senshi for a get together. Usagi had just announced that she and Mamoru were expecting their first child and so they were all going to gather to figure out the baby shower. They all knew that, with Chibiusa's birth, there would then be Usagi and Mamoru's ascension to the throne of basically the entire planet Earth's kingdoms. But Setsuna knew that there was something else coming before that: the catalyst to that ascension.

While she was able to tap into the stream of time with her power and ability as the Guardian of Time, Setsuna wasn't able to cover everything, nor should she. But she knew a fork was coming that would catapult them into what was needed. She just didn't know what and she had a feeling it was because she was directly involved. And that concerned her even more.

They arrived at Makoto's apartment at the same time as Artemis, Ami, Rei, and Minako and were greeted enthusiastically by their younger counterparts. Much had changed since Galaxia. While all of them still fulfilled their duties as Sailor Senshi, they had begun to live their lives as they had wanted to. Rei had firmly become a shrine maiden at her family shrine and her mystical abilities were much sought after by many troubled by real or dramatized problems. Ami was in her third year of medical college and was set to graduate later that year as one of the youngest doctors. She actually would have graduated sooner, but with having missed a year due to Galaxia's interference, they'd all had to be held back a year and had chosen to do so. 

Minako had become the idol she'd always wanted to be and was very famous in the Asian continent. She had starred already in five dramas and had voiced several anime roles while her CDs were number one on the music lists. Makoto had become a chef and had opened a floral shop café in downtown Tokyo that was the place to be. She had actually hired on three new workers just that week and was planning on opening another three cafés in Kyoto, Nagano, and Hiroshima within the next year. Haruka and Michiru had fulfilled their dreams as well, with Haruka becoming an international racing champ and Michiru becoming internationally famous with her art and music. It filled Setsuna with great pride at their accomplishments, for she knew how much they had longed to have their dreams come true despite all of their destinies.

Hotaru was on her way getting through nursing school and she and Ami were talking of working together in opening a clinic. And Mamoru had gotten his college degree in chemistry and was on his way to discovering a compound to dissolve plastics so that garbage could be broken down and absorbed into the natural settings and animals could be protected from the destructive waste. Usagi was...well she was living her dream for the moment in preparing for hers and Mamoru's wedding and the birth of Chibiusa. Setsuna knew, along with the rest of the Senshi, that while she was willing to take on her future role, Usagi was digging her heels in, not wanting to really do it. It was a lot of responsibility and the glimpse they'd all had or, in Setsuna's case, working with Neo Queen Serenity showed that it was a rather lonely title as well. There were also the complications of what would be the cause of the world bowing to Usagi and Mamoru once they had taken up their calling. It was all a headache and also...sad.

Setsuna smiled sadly as she looked at the others, quietly watching as they got things set up while gossiping away. They would all have to give up their human dreams once their Prince and Princess became King and Queen. She had already spoken with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru and they had decided to return to their towers to resume their guardianship of the solar system, or in Setsuna's case, guarding the Time Gate. Hotaru would remain awake, having gained compassion and the understanding about when to use her powers, which they hoped to not use any time soon. But Setsuna knew it hurt them all, the thought that they wouldn't get to live their passions and dreams for much longer. And they all knew it hurt Usagi the most for she was the reason for their upcoming duties. While they were all willing, they could all see she was plagued by guilt for the fact that their dreams were going to have to be let go for their duties as Sailor Senshi.

'Nothing can be done for it. We are as we are...always have been and always will be,' Setsuna thought and sighed softly before looking over as the doorbell rang. Makoto ran over and opened the door, laughing as she was hugged enthusiastically by Usagi as she came in with Mamoru and Luna. Usagi went around the room hugging everyone in greeting while Mamoru smiled and greeted with a bit less enthusiasm but no less warmth. Setsuna smiled as she held Usagi to her, feeling the life that was growing within her friend. They all knew that Chibiusa was destined to do great things, but the start of this new life was very exciting.

As Mamoru hugged her though, Setsuna couldn't help feeling a bit of longing. She and Mamoru along with Michiru had always had a...connection. More mature and perhaps a touch unrequited, the bond that the two Senshi had with their Prince was one that could have been more. Much like Haruka and Usagi's bond. It was love that bordered a deep romance, but the bond between Usagi and Mamoru was one that no one wanted to see broken, so their bonds remained unfulfilled. However, the bond between the older Senshi was stronger because of that underlying love. Still, Setsuna dreamed of sharing a child with Mamoru or even having his affection when she was alone on the Time Paths.

They all settled in for lunch before heading out to shop. Mainly they were going to be looking at wedding stuff before Mamoru left to meet up with a couple of his friends who were going to be standing up in his party. At that time, the girls planned on getting their dresses. After all of that, they'd be meeting up with Mamoru again to head for dinner at this new high end restaurant that had just opened up in the Tokyo Tower. Or at least...that was the plan. Setsuna grinned behind her teacup as she listened to the ideas that Minako and Usagi were tossing around as they ate. 'You never know with our group,' she thought fondly while sipping her tea.

But eventually, lunch was finished and, after the dishes had been cleaned and put away over Makoto's protests, they headed out as planned for Harajuku. They had just parked in the parking ramp when an explosion suddenly rocked the earth under their feet, sending them falling to the ground with cries of surprise. Screams and smoke rose up from the mall as they got back to their feet and ran to the edge of the parking ramp. Looking down, they saw a sudden swarm of black figures attacking people randomly, sending the crowds into a panic.

"We have to help those people!" Minako cried and they all shouted in agreement. Almost as one, they transformed and leapt down to the street and were instantly embroiled in battle as they protected the people who were being attacked by these strange shades.

Pluto swept her staff out, smacking several of the shadowy black creatures away from a group of teenagers before she twirled it. "Deato...Scream!" she cried, sending her attack whirling through the writhing pile of shadow creatures and destroying them. She whirled around as she put herself between the creatures and the kids and kept fighting, keeping an eye on her friends as she fought these seemingly endless monsters. 

Suddenly, just as they were getting the numbers down and people were escaping to safety, a booming laugh surrounded them, sending a chill of foreboding down Pluto's spine as they looked around for the source. A figure jumped down from a nearby building and stood near them, surrounded by the writhing piles of shadow creatures and sneered at them. He wore a billowing black robe and held a crystal ball in his hand while his red eyes glowed with malice under the windblown long black hair before he pushed it out of his face. "Well...well...well. Sailor Senshi. So you really do come whenever there is trouble. Rather stupid of you considering you make yourselves vulnerable to attack then," he sneered at them, his light tenor voice making him sound almost like he was younger than he looked. "But I'm glad you're here," he added and laughed.

"Who's there?!" Sailor Moon cried as she stepped forward, her tiare at the ready to purify him once they knew his intent. 

But Pluto recognized him. She saw flashes of this man attacking Crystal Tokyo just days after Sailor Moon took her throne and then him being banished. She knew him! 'Wiseman...this is the one who becomes Wiseman!' she thought, but didn't get to voice her discovery as the man laughed again.

"I go by many names, but my Master Chaos has said that I shall be known as Wiseman," he said and Pluto saw the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen freeze in shock. "But enough of that. I've come for your souls, Sailor Senshi!" he shouted as he held up his orb and a sickening array of colors shot out in wavering beams, striking at the Sailor Senshi.

They screamed in pain, but Pluto's staff suddenly glowed as she heard a voice in her head. /Daughter of Time! Protect thine self!/ She slammed her staff down and a magenta glow surrounded her, but it was too late for her to save the others. She cried out as she watched them fall to the ground, eyes wide and sightless as glimmering gemstones, different from their Star seeds, floated above their motionless bodies. They were about as big as a child's fist and multiple colors: Red for Mars, ice blue for Mercury, golden orange for Venus, emerald green for Jupiter, deep teal for Neptune, sapphire blue for Uranus, amethyst for Saturn, diamond for Sailor Moon, and glowing gold for Tuxedo Kamen.

Suddenly, they shot towards Wiseman, but a portal swirled into life before him as he laughed. "I don't know how you saved yourself, Sailor Senshi, but you will never save your friends! They will be lost through time, never to become what they were destined to be and I shall rule this universe with my Master now and forever!!" he declared and laughed as she cried out in despair as the jewels disappeared into the swirling mass of darkness before he and the portal disappeared. 

Slumping to her knees, Pluto trembled as she clutched her staff, then suddenly screamed in anguish as she looked at the bodies of her friends. Tears of rage and despair streaked her face as she gazed at them, her closest ones to her heart whom she had finally...finally...been able to fight alongside. With difficulty, she pushed herself up and stumbled over to the one closest to her, Sailor Uranus. She cupped her friend and sometimes lover's face as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'What do I do?' she wondered before she went over to Sailor Moon, who lay with her hand touching Tuxedo Kamen's. She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hand, weeping. What could she do?!

She sniffled and looked up after a bit as she heard something and stared as she saw a glow from Sailor Moon's abdomen. 'Small Lady! You're still alive!' she thought in both joy and sudden panic. She reached out, touching the glow and watched as a small pink gem emerged and floated to her, which she then cupped closer to her. "Small Lady, I have you," she whispered and held the glow. She understood then. Because Sailor Moon was dead or...or whatever had happened, Small Lady's own soul had departed to be with Sailor Pluto. "But what do I do?" she wondered aloud as she looked at all of the destruction around her.

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Pluto, hold on!"

"Wait, Sailor Pluto!"

"Wait for Sailor Pallas!"

Looking over in surprise, Sailor Pluto was surprised to see the Sailor Asteroids leaping down and landing carefully near her, their eyes filled with worry and shock as they took in the carnage. "Sailor Asteroids. You're here," she whispered tremulously as she stood.

"Aa...we felt the sudden surge of darkness and knew what had happened. We awakened and got here as soon as we could," Sailor Ceres explained grimly as they stood before her. Sailor Pluto watched sadly as Sailor Juno knelt and touched Sailor Jupiter's still face sorrowfully.

"This is awful," Sailor Vesta whispered as she looked around and bit her lip. Gone was the casual attitude they'd usually adopted playfully. Their hearts would always be Sailor Senshi. "What happened?" she asked and Sailor Pluto sighed quietly before explaining the events while cradling Chibiusa's soul gem close to her.

"And so now, their gems are floating through time and who knows where else and I don't know what to do," she finished and they nodded solemnly in understanding.

"Are they dead?" Sailor Pallas asked softly and looked stricken at that thought, which Pluto understood well.

But then she was struck with an idea. "Not...not yet. It hasn't been long enough for their bodies to shut down. Quickly, get them closer," Pluto instructed and waited as they brought the downed Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen closer, yet with care. “We need to encase them somehow. Keep them stable until I get their souls back,” she said and nibbled her lip in worry.

“Sailor Pallas! You can do it!” Sailor Juno cried suddenly as she pointed at the blue haired Sailor Senshi and they all looked over at the youngest Senshi as she stared at Juno before focusing on their fallen friends.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she brought up her hands as she moved to the center of the group. She came to a stop and closed her eyes as her hands began to glow. A crystal ball formed between her hands slowly then she opened her eyes and looked up at it. “Pallas...Crystal...Protection!” she cried and beams of light darted out, surrounding each of the fallen Senshi. A casing of crystal wrapped around each Sailor Senshi, encasing them in glowing crystal that began to color in the energy of the Senshi that it was encasing. As they watched, each body began to regain the color of being alive.

Going over to the nearest crystal, Pluto touched it once the process had finished and closed her eyes. She concentrated and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the soft thread of a heartbeat and the energy of life within her friend. She looked over at the Sailor Asteroids and smiled. “You did it,” she whispered and the others cheered in relief. She stood back up and looked around, taking in the damage of the city as well as their friends. She had to save them. “We have to protect them and I have to retrieve their souls,” she said finally after a bit.

“We'll help! You don't have to do this alone, Pluto!” Sailor Vesta declared as the Asteroids moved closer to her.

Smiling, Pluto nodded as she held her staff closer to her. “I am the only one who can travel the Time Paths. But I need you to watch over their bodies,” she explained and they all looked sad.

“But, we can't watch over all of them and the Earth,” Sailor Ceres said worriedly as she played with one of her braids.

“Maybe we can help with that.”

They all looked over in surprise to see the Starlights, Sailor Kakyuu, and Sailor Galaxia standing nearby, gentle smiles on their faces as they stood before the other five. Sailor Pluto walked over to them and came to a stop before Sailor Star Fighter, who had been the one to speak. “Starlights...how?” she whispered, suddenly a bit choked up. Her head bowed as Star Fighter wrapped her arms around Pluto and she rested her head on Star Fighter's shoulder. 

“Sailor Galaxia felt the disturbance and we came as soon as we could. What happened?” Star Fighter replied gently as she held Pluto to her. 

Pluto didn't reply for a bit as she wrapped her spare arm around Fighter and just absorbed the familiar energy and comfort of the other Senshi. Finally, she began explaining what had happened, ending with their dilemma and her mission. Once she'd finished, she stepped back and looked at them, her hand cupping Chibiusa's unborn soul crystal against her chest. “I'm not sure how I'll be able to find them, but their bodies must be protected and the Earth as well, hence why Sailor Pallas saved their bodies with her crystal power,” she added as she looked at them.

“It's a good thing we came then,” Maker said as she grinned at them while brushing her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Yes but again, how can all of this work out?" Sailor Juno asked as she put her hands behind her head and watched them with a frown.

"Do not worry, Sailor Juno. All is being shown to you as needed."

The gentle reply surprised them and they all turned again to find two women dressed in white togas and their silver hair up in a version of Usagi's hairstyle standing next to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon's crystals. They bowed respectfully to them and straightened as Pluto moved closer to them. “Maenads. Is Helios...” she trailed off as they looked at her sadly.

“He has fallen into a deep coma. But we know that the Earth must be protected and will aid whoever protects this planet,” the Maenad on the left explained as they faced the others.

“Sailor Pluto. We shall take the soul crystal of Small Lady into our protection,” the Maenad on the right added as she reached for the gently glowing pink crystal that Pluto was holding close to her heart. 

Nodding, Pluto went over to the Maenads and hesitantly handed over the crystal, watching intently as the crystal was surrounded in another crystal, stabilizing the life within it. Pluto felt something within her relax at the sight, knowing that Chibiusa was safe for the moment. Turning then, she looked at the others. “I will send the crystals to their towers as well as each of you. I will then go through time and find them. But you must all be on guard for Wiseman will most likely attempt to destroy their bodies and you as well,” she told them as she shifted her staff in her hands. 

“We won't let you down, Sailor Pluto. I shall stay here on Earth. Sailor Kakyuu, please go to the Moon to watch over Sailor Moon,” Sailor Galaxia said with a smile before she looked at the others. “Sailor Pallas, please go with Sailor Mercury. Sailor Ceres, with Sailor Venus. Sailor Vesta with Sailor Mars, and Sailor Juno please go with Sailor Jupiter,” she instructed as she looked at the younger Sailor Senshi. She then turned to the Starlights. “Sailor Star Maker, please go with Sailor Saturn. Star Fighter with Neptune, and then Healer, please go with Sailor Uranus,” she finished and nodded as they all nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, my friends. Prepare,” Pluto said as she smiled a bit tearfully at them. She raised her staff, then brought it down hard, slamming it into the ground as a loud clang rang out. "Open the portals to the Towers of the Guardians!" she cried and several beams of light shot out and opened portals to the various towers of the Sailor Senshi. "Go, my friends. I shall work as fast as I can," she urged them and they nodded. The crystals floated up and went through the portals with their assigned guardians before the portals closed, leaving Pluto with Galaxia. She turned to the other Senshi and smiled a bit. 

"It's all good, Sailor Pluto. I have fought with Chaos most of my Senshi life. I will do anything to protect this beautiful world," Galaxia said before Pluto could say anything and Pluto found herself relaxing just a bit.

Nodding, Pluto held up her staff and walked through the portal that appeared to her tower. She strode towards the large ornate silver doors that loomed up in the center of the room and came to a halt. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. /Chronos, Father of Time and Partner to my Guardian, Pluto. I call upon you for guidance,/ she called mentally as she stood before the giant ornate doors.

"My daughter, I am always here to help you. The situation you are facing though is very grave indeed," a man said as he appeared before the doors. He was dressed in ornate robes of maroon and deep green with gold embroidery decorating the lapels and down the front panels. He had floor length green black hair, the same as Pluto's hair, and two braids held the sides back from his face. His eyes were the same maroon as her own, reminding her that her father was indeed the true guardian of time. He held out his slender pale hands towards her and she moved to him, gripping his hands with her own shaking ones.

"How can I save them, Chronos? I don't even know when or where to look!" she whispered as she looked up into his kind gaze.

"Very wise of you to say where *and* when, my daughter. Your Garnet Orb will be your guide to those questions, but it will be up to you to find those soul gems. However, it won't be your physical form traveling. Only your soul will be able to travel through time and space safely," Chronos explained and she looked up at him in shock.

"But what do I do when I find their soul gems? And how will I be able to carry my Orb if I have no physical form?!" she asked frantically, her mind whirling with the impossible situation.

But a hand gently touched her shoulder, calming her almost immediately, and she turned to find another man dressed much the same as Chronos behind her. His chiseled face was gentle with a smile as his dark purple eyes gazed at her encouragingly. His hair was pure black and swayed straight down to his calves with several braids mingling among the glossy strands. He was so familiar to her as he placed both hands on her shoulders that she felt new tears come to her eyes. “My daughter, you need not fear. Your father and I will always protect and guide you,” he whispered gently, his deep voice filling her with warmth.

“Pluto...how do I do this?” she asked finally, her voice wavering as she clung to his hands on her shoulders.

“Your Garnet Orb shall be with you in whatever life you go in, guarding and guiding you. It will then be the carrier of their soul gems until you can return. It will change with every era you are in, but you will recognize it. Once you do, you will remember your goal, but you will also be immersed in the soul you are inhabiting. Do you understand?” Pluto explained and she nodded once. 

“And you won’t be alone.” She looked over at Chronos in surprise as he came over to them and watched as he opened his hand to show her four gemstones. “The Shittenou of King Endymion have requested of the Gods a chance to redeem themselves for their betrayal of King Endymion. Their original punishment had been to be trapped within these gemstones and to serve the very evil that was the cause of Silver Millennium's destruction. But, at the time of Queen Metallia’s reawakening, they remembered themselves with the aid of the Inner Senshi, and had sought to right their mistakes with their lives,” he explained as four images of the Shittenou appeared from the gemstones.

Sailor Pluto gazed at the four young men, remembering them from her time in Silver Millennium. She remembered the love that they had shared with the Inner Senshi, a love cut short when they fell under the spell of Queen Metallia and Beryl. They bowed to her and she looked down, then firmed her face. Looking up, she nodded at her fathers. “Their help will be appreciated,” she said firmly and warmed at the smiles that her fathers shone on her and the relief and gratitude she saw on the Shittenou's faces. 

“They will be much like you, only remembering who they are once they find their talismans. But, they won’t be able to help with all of the Senshi. Only with the ones they have a strong connection to. All of you must hurry as we will only be able to hold time still for a short period. If you don’t get their soul gems back, the Senshi will die and be lost, never to be reborn, thus destroying the planets they are connected to as well,” Chronos replied sternly and Sailor Pluto felt her face drain of color. To lose all of her friends, her family...it was a thought she couldn’t let come to fruition.

“We will not fail you, Chronos-sama,” Kunzite stated quietly as the four bowed before disappearing.

“We know you won’t,” Pluto whispered before Chronos gave the gemstones to Sailor Pluto. He took her staff and removed the Garnet Orb, giving it to her before wrapping her in his arms, followed swiftly by Pluto.

“You make us very proud, Setsuna. Know that we will aid you as we can,” Chronos murmured into her ear tenderly and she sobbed a little at the fatherly tones that she had so very rarely heard growing up. She knew that the Gods couldn’t interact with their children as much as they’d like, but she had been isolated for so long. Their love filled her with resolve and strength and she clung to it before they parted finally.

“Go through the Gate of Time. Your Orb will guide you and the Shittenou to where your first soul gem will be. Be prepared for some disorientation, but we know you will succeed. You will return when you succeed in finding all of your friends,” Pluto explained sternly as she stood before the Gate, clutching the gems and her Orb to her chest.

“Be warned. If you fail, you will all be stuck in the Winds of Time. And Chaos will also be working to stop you in various ways. Be wary,” Chronos added as they stood behind her.

Turning, Sailor Pluto faced them, taking strength from their loving gazes. “I won’t fail!” she cried at last, smiling joyfully when they nodded and smiled back at her. Her resolve renewed, she turned back to the Gate of Time and stepped through.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

{1899 BC, Uruk, Sumer}

The hot wind over the dusty roads blew into the two soldiers’ faces as they trudged towards the temple nearest to them. Susuda, one of the generals of their king Ibbi-Sin, glanced up towards the sun that was beating down on the city. ‘It seems that Utu is trying to warn us of our downfall,’ he thought to himself and sighed as he pulled his hood down against the biting grit of the sand-filled wind that kept gusting up. He glanced over at his lieutenant, Mesh-He, who was keeping his eyes down as they walked over towards the ziggurat that was rising up from amidst the other buildings. Mesh-He usually kept to himself, but his advice was always more than welcome when discussing any strategies for battle. 

Turning his face forward again, Susuda was grateful to see the dark entryway into the temple. They both quickened their pace and entered the cool building, sighing a bit at finally gaining some relief from the high sun. They pushed their hoods off and shook out any sand that was on them before entering, as it was a sign of disrespect if they approached the Goddess Inanna dirty. They went over to the basin of water that was near the entry and splashed themselves, cleaning off the rest of the dust from their travels before removing their sandals and heading deeper into the temple. 

They arrived into the central prayer room and went up to the altar that was in the center. As one, the two men sank to their knees and prostrated themselves before the image of the Goddess. Music floated around them, mingling with the scent of burning dried herbs. A soft breeze blew over the aisles behind them, drifting between the rooms that the priests and priestesses stayed in and adding to the music with a soft moan. To the side was a podium and on the altar were the remains of the sacrifices recently offered up to the Goddess. 

After some time passed, the soft sounds of sandals on sand floated over towards them before a gentle hand touched their heads. “Rise. Ask the Goddess what your heart needs answered.”

The two soldiers stood slowly, their heads bowed respectfully as their arms crossed over their chests, fists on their opposing shoulders. Susuda took a deep breath before voicing his heart. “I seek to know if the upcoming battle is a sign of the end,” he said quietly and sighed softly at the twang in his heart with his words.

“I seek the same knowledge. The wind blows ill and the Elamites gather with great numbers at the borders of Ur,” Mesh-He added softly before they both looked up as they heard shifting and the priestess faced them in front of the image of Inanna.

“The winds blow to the north and the fields call from Babylon as blood flows in Ur. The time is changing and the marriage of the place of the noble lords shall be with others. But fear not for we shall always survive,” the priestess replied after a moment before lifting her head to gaze at them. Susuda was caught by the deepness of her gaze within her young face. She had the look of someone having lived so many lives in her young age.

But he was sad at her words. His land, his people, were endangered and there was nothing he could do. She stepped forward then and offered them each a stone that held an image of the Goddess Inanna. Accepting it, Susuda turned his gaze to it as she pressed her lips to his head in blessing, repeating the action with Mesh-He. Susuda gazed at the stone, then stiffened as he felt disoriented. He closed his eyes and trembled where he stood, taking a deep breath. A grunt left him quietly and she opened her eyes to look around. Setsuna’s eyes widened as she stared at the familiar yet unfamiliar place, then she looked over as she heard a grunt and locked eyes with the man next to her. She saw Jadeite staring back at her from the young man’s eyes and saw in his gaze her reflection. 

Looking down at herself, Setsuna suddenly remembered who she was and why she was there, then focused on the stone in her hand. Her Garnet Orb glinted at her and she held it close to her chest before turning her gaze back to the priestess. Her eyes widened as she saw Rei’s soul overlaying the priestess and knew that they had found her, but how were they to bring her forward so they could free her? She bowed her head then and went to her knees, mirrored by Jadeite quickly. “I thank you, voice of Inanna, for your words,” she murmured quietly and respectfully before bowing.

“Let us pray then for those who will be leading the change,” the priestess replied and knelt between them before they all prostrated themselves before the Goddess. Setsuna closed her eyes, relaxing as Susuda did at the peace that was the aura of the temple. She let herself float back in Susuda’s consciousness and just listened in as they intoned the prayers to Inanna.

When they had finished, Susuda and Mesh-He stood and kissed the priestess’ hand in farewell and thanks before turning and leaving. Once they had retrieved their sandals and brought their hoods up as the wind had picked up while they had been inside, though the sun was lower thankfully, the two men nodded at each other before going out.

But as soon as they stepped out, Setsuna took over again and glanced over towards Jadeite. “Are you aware, Jadeite?” she asked softly, her host’s deep voice floating out over the sand-filled gusts.

“I am, Setsuna-sama. Rei...she is within the priestess. How do we draw out her soul gem?” Jadeite murmured and Setsuna sighed.

“I am not sure. And we must be wary. Chaos may know of where she is and may be doing anything to destroy her before we can free her,” Setsuna replied and ducked her head a bit as they passed a couple of women. She could feel Susuda’s interest in the women and prayed that she wouldn’t be aware if he decided to take a partner to bed for the night. She cleared her throat and sighed again. “Whatever we do, hopefully it will be soon. I have a bad feeling that our time is swiftly passing,” she added quietly.

“We will figure out a way, Setsuna-sama. We must just be aware,” Jadeite responded firmly and Setsuna nodded in agreement before floating back from Susuda’s consciousness. She knew that they would both be keeping an eye out for an opportunity as well as thinking through the problem. Hopefully, it would happen quickly.

*~*~*

Unfortunately, it didn’t happen as quickly as they had hoped as they were sent to the front lines at Ur. Susuda and Meth-He fought bravely, an inspiration to the soldiers around them as always. But it soon became clear that their fight was doomed, just as the priestess had warned. Finally, as the city burned, Susuda called for those still alive to retreat, giving up on the city. It was painful to give the order, but they knew they couldn’t win against the overwhelming numbers.

Outside of the burning city, Susuda and Meth-He stared back as they guarded the pass so the citizens and injured could escape. “It is a sorrowful day. The Goddess Inanna was correct,” Susuda murmured sadly and sighed.

“We escaped with some. Perhaps it is indeed time to blend with the new world that is upon us,” Meth-He agreed quietly before turning. He stopped however and went closer towards the river. Curious, Susuda followed him and stopped as he watched Meth-He pick some lilies that were growing on the shore. He shuddered then and Setsuna came forward, eyes widening as Jadeite looked over at her while holding the lilies. “These...I gave these to Rei when I first approached her. I know it. This will awaken her,” he whispered excitedly and Setsuna felt her heart rise with hope. Could it be that easy?

“Let us hope that this will work!” Setsuna said as he came back to her side.

“General! General Susuda! Soldiers are following us! We must hurry and get to Uruk before they close the gates!” A messenger ran towards them and Susuda reasserted himself and nodded.

“Double time!” he barked out and the resting soldiers got up swiftly and took off at a run towards the nearing city. They managed to get inside before the large doors slammed shut behind them, closing off the noise of the approaching enemy troops. Susuda and Meth-He shouted orders to fortify the walls and for the spear holders to take aim at any of the enemy that got too close, but the enemy stopped just out of range. For the moment, all was quiet.

Susuda went up to the top and looked out at the gathered and took in the enemy ranks. Setsuna’s breath hitched as she saw a shadowed figure riding up on a snorting horse. She could see the commander that was shrouded by the shadow within, but she knew her enemy. She went down the stairs and found Meth-He. “Jadeite...Chaos is leading the enemy. We must work fast or we will lose Rei,” she said urgently once she’d pulled him to the side.

But they couldn’t leave right away since they were commanders themselves, but once the sun set, they headed for the temple at a fast clip. Just as they’d rounded the corner close to the temple, they heard the rise of shouts and screams as men fought at the entry of the city. Looking back, they saw flames rising up from the southern end of the city and knew that the enemy had attacked at dusk. Susuda swallowed hard, but he didn’t turn back as Setsuna took over firmly and they resumed their pace to the temple. They didn’t have time.

Once there, they ran inside, dodging around the praying priestesses and priests as they sought the protection of the Goddess. Soon, they would run in an attempt to save themselves as any human would. But the two soldiers had to find the one who had guided them.

They found her in front of the altar, bravely gazing up at the image of Inanna, her mouth moving silently in prayers. Setsuna stopped and nodded at Jadeite and he went forward. Gently, he touched her shoulder and bowed his head towards her when she looked up slowly, her lips slowing to a stop. Tears streaked her face, showing her fear as she gazed pleadingly up at him. Tenderly, Jadeite bowed his head as he brushed away her tears. “Don’t be afraid. All will be well,” he whispered softly before giving her the lilies.

She stared at the lilies, then touched one of the blooms tentatively. She brought the flowers in and sniffed them, then gasped softly and looked up at Jadeite suddenly. She stood and stared at him in confusion, then looked over at Setsuna, eyes wide. Setsuna smiled slowly as she saw recognition within her eyes and nodded. “Setsuna-san? Is that you in there? And...and Jadeite?” Rei whispered, then gasped softly as she looked over.

Turning swiftly, Susuda parried the blade coming at him and killed the soldier facing him. She stepped back as the Chaos possessed commander sauntered in, a sneer on the blood splashed face as he faced them. The bodies of the other priests and priestesses littered the ground behind him, showing the source of the blood and igniting the rage within both Susuda and Setsuna. 

But they didn’t have time to fight. She went to Jadeite and Rei’s side and pulled out her Garnet Orb. Facing Rei, she brought it up and closed her eyes. A brilliant maroon beam shot out and enveloped the priestess, condensing slowly into the jewel of Rei’s soul. The jewel floated for a bit in front of the dazed priestess before zipping over and melding into the Garnet Orb. Turning, Setsuna grabbed Jadeite’s arm and they faced the snarling commander. A smirk tilted Setsuna’s face as she held up her orb. “Deato...Scream!” she shouted and her attack flew out, hitting the monster and sending him flying to crash into the wall. 

A flash of light blasted out of the Orb and Setsuna and Jadeite parted from their past lives. As they floated on the Paths of Time, Setsuna hugged Jadeite. “Thank you, Jadeite-kun,” she whispered.

“Please be safe, Setsuna-sama. Please protect Rei,” Jadeite replied warmly as he hugged her back before fading back into the gemstone that was his prison.

“Yes. I will do everything I can to protect all of them,” Setsuna stated as she brought his gem close to her heart before it melded into the Garnet Orb. She focused ahead as a light surrounded her. Time to find the next gem.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

{1334 BC, Amarna, Egypt}

Amosis looked out over the city before him as the bustling sounds of servants setting up the delicacies that were favored by the Queen and the Crown Prince filled the great hall behind him. The funeral festivities for the late Akhenaten had finished the previous night, and now it was time to discuss the future with the Queen. The Crown Prince was too young to take over and it wasn’t unusual for a Queen to be Pharaoh. He knew that the Queen would be an excellent ruler and hoped that with her firm hand, they would return to the old ways of worship. 

“Amosis? Have you contacted the priests of the old temples?” Nefertiti’s voice was preoccupied as she strode in, surrounded by other advisors and handmaids. She sighed as she came up to his side and he bowed low. 

“My Queen. They are on their way as well as representatives from all of the provinces. Your reign shall be confirmed within the day and we can move on,” he replied smoothly after straightening. 

Smiling tightly as she touched his shoulder briefly in gratitude, the Queen nodded. “I knew my husband dealt with much in the way of ceremony, but I want this done properly and bring our people back to the worship of all of our gods and goddesses. With the threat of other countries looking to conquer us before Tutankhaten’s reign can be formalized, I must solidify our people’s faith in me,” she stated solemnly and Amosis nodded in agreement.

“Reinstating the temples is best, my Queen. Aten is a great god, yes, but he is not the only one. We need to appease all of them and bring protection and greatness once more to our Empire,” Amosis agreed solemnly and looked over as a gong sounded and several figures stepped into the room. The Queen stepped forward and sat on the main throne while Tutankhaten came in and sat in the lesser throne next to her, where she used to sit next to her husband. 

Amosis stood to the side of her proudly, ready to do her bidding as he waited on the approaching High Priests and Priestesses. She sat regally as the five year old Crown Prince looked around a bit, still undisciplined in the ways of court. The first Priest moved forward, holding the staff of his station and religion of worship in Amun as he came to a stop and bowed before her. “My Queen. Great is my joy to be before you. I am Yamanumose, High Priest of Amun. May Amun shine down on you and your reign,” he stated quietly and Nefertiti nodded solemnly. “I bring you a blessing of Amun,” he added as he brought forth an amulet in the form of the sun disc, made in pure golden topaz and framed by gold. Amosis moved forward and took the amulet, then showed it to Nefertiti, who smiled before nodding in acceptance of the gift.

Amosis then handed it to a servant who was waiting at his elbow as he returned to waiting on the other representatives. Osiris, Isis, Hathor, Ptah, Ma’at, Bastet, Nun, Horus, Set, and Anubis all were represented formally by Priests and Priestesses, who introduced themselves and offered a blessing in the form of amulets and other trinkets sacred to their deity. Each was taken reverently and approved of by Nefertiti as she sat before them all and Amosis made sure that the gifts were taken carefully to be placed within the chest that rested on a pedestal nearby.

Thoth’s Priest stepped forward finally, the middle of the pack of Priests and Priestesses in essence, and he bowed to the Queen. He crossed his arms over his chest as he kept his head bowed. “My Queen. I am Thutmesu, humble High Priest of Thoth. Your brilliance has brought many flocking back to Thoth’s presence. May his wings bring you nothing but joy and success in your reign,” he stated softly before looking up. He held up an amulet that held a deep red garnet in the center as golden wings surrounded it. “A blessing for you,” he said and bowed his head as Nefertiti bowed her head in acceptance.

Amosis stepped forward and took the amulet, but as he did, his head whirled and he trembled as he closed his eyes. She took a deep breath and then looked back at the Priest in front of her and her eyes widened when she saw Kunzite staring back at her wide eyes within Thutmesu’s gaze. She looked down at the amulet and saw her Garnet Orb there, pulsing in greeting. She leaned back and Setsuna looked up at Nefertiti, then almost stumbled when she saw Minako gazing at her, superimposed over the Egyptian Queen as the Queen looked at her with a slight question in her eyes. Shaking herself as Amosis took over, he bowed his head and offered her the amulet for her perusal. She nodded in approval and returned her gaze to the waiting representatives. 

He turned and hesitated as he handed over the amulet, but Setsuna knew she would get it later. The problem was that she didn’t know if she could considering the chest would be in the Queen’s chambers. Plus, she would need to get a hold of Kunzite and figure out how to free Minako from her current reincarnation. But for the moment, she sank back into Amosis as he continued his duties until all of the representatives had presented their greetings and blessings. Nefertiti then looked out at them and nodded. “I thank you all for coming and for your blessings. As Pharaoh, I will reinstate the worship of all of our gods and goddesses, for their blessings and protection will make our Egypt great for centuries to come. I hope that in the future, as I take the throne as Pharaoh until Tutankhaten can take the throne, that you will be available to guide our people,” she stated gently and the representatives all bowed to her eagerly.

They left, though Amosis noted that Thutmesu lingered behind, glancing at him and Nefertiti before leaving as well. He turned to his Queen as she spoke softly with Tutankhaten, who smiled up at her happily. She had always had a special relationship with her husband’s son from another woman and it had always encouraged the others to see her accept him. The boy left soon after and Nefertiti faced Amosis with her head tilted slightly. “You seemed to be distracted earlier. Is something wrong?” she asked quietly and Amosis quickly shook his head. “What were your observations?” she asked, satisfied he hoped with his nonverbal reply.

“My Queen, they appeared all genuinely intent on helping you. They serve the gods and goddesses. It would be foolish not to work with you in bringing about their worshipers once more. When the time is right, you taking your rightful position as Pharaoh will be met with support and no opposition,” Amosis replied truthfully and she smiled and nodded.

“Our Kingdom will shine once more beyond what my husband did. He is with the Gods as is his destiny, but we must deal in the living, not the dead, to make things right so Egypt shines,” she said and Amosis felt his love for her rise even further. She placed a hand on his shoulder once more, a familiar and tender action. “I will leave this to you, Amosis. If you discover anything, let me know immediately,” she added gently and he nodded firmly. She left as he watched her go and he felt his heart swell.

But then he drifted and Setsuna came forward and she looked around. She went over to where the chest was and found the amulet of Thoth and touched it. She sighed as she took her Garnet Orb, then left the room after instructing a servant to take the chest to where it would be safe. She left the palace, heading for where Amosis knew the temple to Thoth was in Amarna in a smaller area in the city. Since Atun had been the previous Pharaoh’s focus, the other gods and goddesses had lesser temples throughout the city. With Nefertiti’s intent, that would change, if they stayed in this city. He hoped personally that they would return to Thebes. 

But all of that information was background noise for Setsuna as she walked quickly to the temple in search of Kunzite. She didn’t have to worry about finding him though as, once she entered, he pulled her to the side and smiled tightly. “Setsuna-sama...it is good to see you, so to speak,” Kunzite murmured as they stood in an alcove hidden from sight.

“And you, Kunzite-kun. Did you see Minako-chan?” Setsuna asked softly and he nodded.

“How do we awaken her and free her from this incarnation though?” Kunzite asked as he ran a hand over his head, stopping when he realized he had no hair.

“We must find something that will make her realize who she is. Only you would know this,” Setsuna answered as she looked around. “And we must be careful. More than likely, Chaos’ servants are near and working to destroy her before we can free her. We must work quickly,” she added and he nodded again.

“I will try to remember what we did special. But Setsuna-sama...she is the Pharaoh. Security will be tighter than it would be in future times,” Kunzite commented quietly and she smirked.

“I am her chief advisor and, if what I am sensing is true, her lover. Leave it to me to get closer to her once you have discovered her trigger,” Setsuna replied and he blinked at her in surprise before nodding. She squeezed his shoulder. “Send me a message when you have discovered the trigger and I will arrange things from there,” she instructed and he nodded once more in agreement. Nodding back, she left the temple and headed back to the palace, where Amosis would go about hearing any security reports as well as state of the kingdom so he could report to Nefertiti. She faded to the back of his mind, hoping that Kunzite would get a hold of her sooner rather than later.

*~~**~~*

The next day, Amosis received concerning news. Assassins from a nearby kingdom had been captured and interrogated, revealing that there were others that were going to be sent while Egypt was in turmoil. He planned to inform his Queen after setting into place measures for their own spies to seek out the assassins and take them out before they could get close to the Queen and the Crown Prince. He wasn’t sure if they would be in time, but his operatives were his best and had never failed him. 

But before he could go to meet her, he received a messenger that one of the High Priests was seeking an audience with him. Setsuna came to the fore, knowing it must be Kunzite and hoping he found the catalyst that would help them awaken Minako. Amosis accepted and requested the High Priest be brought to the meeting chamber closest to the Queen’s chambers since then it wouldn’t take him long to report to her. He walked quickly to the chamber, a small alcove that had a seating bench and was for people wanting to have a private audience with the Pharaoh. He didn’t have to wait long before Thutmesu arrived and stood before him.

Setsuna pushed forward immediately and saw Kunzite before her, smiling in triumph as he held up a pair of rings. “I found it. Somehow, this ring has arrived here in Egypt. This was my official signet of my station as Prince Endymion’s Four Heavenly Kings. We each had our own. Amusingly to us and to him, it held the stone for which we were named. I gave this ring to Minako, or Sailor Venus as she was known then, as a symbol of my devotion to her and she had given me the gold band that was her signet. After the Dark Kingdom, they were lost. I have found them, amazingly, as a part of a tribute by some followers of Thoth. I know this will make her remember,” he explained and Setsuna felt her heart swell with hope.

“Excellent. Come. I was just going to visit her. We must hurry since I received a report earlier of assassins coming for the Queen. I don’t know if my operatives will catch the assassins,” Setsuna replied as she squeezed his shoulder in gratitude. They left the alcove and approached Nefertiti’s rooms, where a guard stopped them. Amosis nodded. “I am here to speak to the Pharaoh. This High Priest is here to speak with the Pharaoh on future projects to bring peace to the kingdom,” he stated quietly and the guard nodded before stepping aside. Amosis moved inside with Thutmesu following behind him respectfully. 

When they entered, they both lowered their gazes respectfully when they saw Nefertiti standing naked as her maidens dressed her in flowing gauze and silk. They waited as she was cloaked and the jewels of the Crown were draped over her neck and arms. She sat then and the handmaidens placed the modius on her head. She stood then and faced them as the handmaidens left the room. “Amosis...Thutmesu. What brings you both here?” she asked quietly, her voice formal.

Both men bowed to her, but it was Kunzite and Setsuna who were in control when they straightened. “My Pharaoh. I wish to bring to your attention that I was informed of assassins that have been sent by the Hittites in hopes of disrupting the transition. My operatives are searching out the assassins before they get even close to you and the Crown Prince, but I would like it if you would increase your security,” Setsuna began as she smiled. 

“See it done,” Nefertiti stated without question and a staff clanged behind them in acknowledgment of her command. She turned then to Thutmesu and smiled. “High Priest Thutmesu. What is your wish to discuss with us?” she asked formally.

Kunzite stepped forward and held up the two rings for her. “My Pharaoh. I found these and thought of you and your beauty. Thoth shines within these rings of devotion,” he stated quietly and Setsuna held her breath as she watched Nefertiti.

The change was almost instantaneous as Nefertiti’s eyes widened as recognition shone within her dark eyes. She looked up and Minako gazed at them in surprise. “Kunzite! Setsuna-san! What...what is going on!?” she cried and Setsuna breathed out a sigh of relief.

“My love. We were sent back to find you before Chaos did. Setsuna-sama and I are so happy to see you are yourself again,” Kunzite answered as he took her hand and she smiled at him happily.

But before anything else could be said, Kunzite moved and caught several darts that flew in and threw one back the way it had come. A gurgled cry came from a curtained closet and a man fell out of it, dead from the poisoned dart that was in his throat. Setsuna stepped over as another man stepped out, surrounded in shadows as Chaos sneered at them evilly. “Kunzite-san! Come here!” she shouted as her Garnet Orb shone brightly, creating a protective dome around them. She glared at the evil minion as she held up her Orb. “You will not win, Chaos!” she cried and the man roared in rage before stumbling back as several darts landed in him, thrown by Kunzite. The light grew and Setsuna pointed her Garnet Orb at Minako, surrounding her with the light while they had the time and it condensed into Minako’s soul gem. She grabbed Kunzite’s hand and they disappeared into the Time Paths as the alarm sounded in the background.

Kunzite smiled joyfully at her as they floated in the Paths. “We did it!” he declared and she laughed.

“Yes. Now I must find the next of us. Thank you, Kunzite-kun,” she replied and he bowed to her.

“Good luck, Setsuna-sama!” he said before disappearing into her Garnet Orb to be with Minako’s soul gem. Smiling, Setsuna held her Garnet Orb close to her heart as she traveled to her next objective. She just hoped she could get to all of them in time!!

**Small note: Tutankhaten was the name of Tutankhamen before he became that. You can thank his father for that ;)

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

{776 BC, Olympia, Western Peloponnesos}

Cheers could be heard all around the field as one of the High Priests of Zeus ended the prayer offering up to Zeus before turning to the gathered. There were many from all parts of Greece present for these first ceremonial ‘games’, as people were beginning to call them, to celebrate the greatness of Zeus, King of the Gods. Many people were calling it the Olympic Games, because they were taking place in Olympia, near to Mount Olympus, but Theron was just excited to be there. In his young life, this was the most excitement he’d seen with all of these different people. Yes, they spoke the same language, but he could tell who was from other city-states. He had already played tourist guide for his city multiple times since the beginning of the festivities.

But now it was time for the games and he was excited. There were going to be races and an archery contest, and then the next day some relays. There would be a hunt later as well to bring in sacrifices for Zeus. All of it had many entrants, and he knew a lot of the men were hoping to attract the attention of mates. Considering how many women were there to watch and partake in the celebration part, it wasn’t a bad idea. Theron was there for that reason as well, ordered by his father to be precise. If it were up to him, he would just participate in the games and get to know the other athletes, but he was a good son.

He followed the group of athletes, coming into step with two others who looked about his age. He leaned in close to the one on his left and whispered, “What city-state are you from?”

The taller boy looked at him and grinned. “Pylos. You?” he asked.

“Here in Olympia. What about you?” Theron turned the boy next to him, who looked over at them in surprise.

“Epirus. My father is also hoping to get some trading done as well,” the youth answered, his voice a bit deeper than theirs.

“I wish him luck in that. And I wish you both luck in the games!” Theron declared and they grinned at him. “I am Theron.”

“I am Zenon,” the boy on his left said as he ran a hand through his messy dark hair. His green eyes were something different for Theron and he liked them. They were honest.

“My name is Sophus. It’s a pleasure and I wish you both luck as well,” the boy on Theron’s right said, his face soft with a smile. Theron liked Sophus too. He looked like he had a quiet sense of humor and could be trusted.

They talked about their homes and families as they walked towards where the first events were going to be held and were laughing and joking around like they were old friends by the time the group arrived at the field. Once there, the Priests gave instructions on how things were going to be scored as they took place. It was pretty self-explanatory, but Theron had a feeling that the Priests just wanted to feel important. But it was also important that the rules were set out since there were some participants who looked shady enough to cheat.

With the races, it would be the same distance, but done in eight heats. The winners of those eight heats would then compete in a final heat and the top three would be declared the winners. Theron was glad that he and his friends were in separate heats to begin with. He didn’t want to beat them too soon! He was in the second heat, while Sophus was in the fifth and Zenon was in the seventh. The first heat was exciting to watch as two of the racers were almost neck in neck before one of them pulled forward at the finish line.

He got a pat on the back from his new friends as he went to the starting line and got ready to run. He loved running, so he would do his best. When the shout was given, he took off, feeling the wind in his pace, like Hermes with his winged shoes. He pulled ahead quickly as he focused forward, not even noticing the other runners as he ran. When he crossed the line, he was ecstatic when the judge came over to him and pulled up his arm, marking him the winner! He shouted in glee as cheers roared up and he waved, feeling warm when he saw his new friends cheering for him. 

Following the others, he went off to the side to recover, accepting congratulations from his fellow sprinters as they went past. He made sure to be in a position to watch as first Sophus, and then Zenon went in their heats. To his utter delight, they won their heats as well and he ran to them each time, congratulating them effusively. 

The winners of each heat were allowed to rest as everyone gathered for a meal. Everyone was relaxing around each other now as competition tends to bring out of athletes from other areas. Pranks began to spring up with laughter and good natured ribbing following of any victims, but it was never nasty. The camaraderie in the name of Zeus was strong and growing.

After the meal, the finalists of the eight heats lined up again as the High Priest gave a blessing of encouragement to all of them. Theron looked down the line and saw his new friends and grinned at them before focusing as the announcer shouted the prep call. Silence fell over the field as everyone gathered focused intently on the racers as they stood at the ready. At the call, they took off for the finish line, spreading out slightly so that they wouldn’t trip each other up. Theron was able to pull ahead slightly and he ducked his head down and pushed harder, pumping his legs harder and faster as his breath heaved in his chest. He crossed the line and glanced over to see Zenon and Sophus also in line with him at the head of the pack and he crowed in triumph. 

Cheers and applause filled the area as the other contestants congratulated the trio as they celebrated. Finally the judge got in around the other racers and informed them of their placements. Theron was thrilled to be in second to Zenon, with Sophus as third. The judge admitted that it had been so close that it took four of them to come to a consensus, which earned laughter and ribbing of the judges from all of the racers before they parted and the trio went over to the makeshift podiums that had been set up to the side.

Once there, they stood on their dedicated spots and were given laurel leaves as well as a coin, one silver, one gold, and one bronze. Theron waved as the crowd cheered and then looked at his coin. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and closed his eyes as he breathed deep. When she opened her eyes, Setsuna looked around, disoriented, then saw on her left were Makoto and then Nephrite. Nephrite looked over at her, his eyes widening as he seemed to recognize both her and Makoto. She looked down and saw her Garnet Orb glimmering where the coin was and felt disoriented. But they both fell back into their other counterparts’ bodies, watching as they took in the first congratulations of the Olympic games. 

After a bit, they all stepped down and went towards where the next event was going to take place as the crowd traveled that way as well. It was to be a javelin contest, with some of the best spear throwers showing their skills. But once there, Theron separated himself from the crowd a bit, followed by Sophus and they went behind some nearby trees. Setsuna stopped and faced Sophus. “Nephrite-kun...is that you?” she asked and Nephrite nodded.

“Setsuna-sama...Makoto is Zenon. How do we help her awaken?” Nephrite replied softly and Setsuna sighed tiredly.

“We have to find something that will trigger her awakening. Something connected to you, I think. A trinket or something you would give her. It is different with everyone,” she explained and rubbed her forehead suddenly, feeling a sharp pain in her head.

“Setsuna-sama...are you ok?” Nephrite asked in worry as he touched her arm.

“Aaa...I’m afraid that this is taking a toll on me. Each body I inhabit is a struggle because I am also fighting their souls as well,” she responded and he nodded in understanding.

“Your soul though is part of this soul. Don’t fight it so much as merge with it and work with it,” Nephrite suggested gently and Setsuna blinked and smiled a bit.

“I will try. I guess the urgency of the quest has made me short sighted. I will try,” Setsuna said and he nodded.

“We best return before it is noticed that we are gone,” Nephrite commented and Setsuna chuckled.

“In this time, it would be assumed that we were having a tryst,” she stated and he coughed as he blushed.

“No offense, Setsuna-sama, but, while you are beautiful and your current self is very handsome, my heart has always belonged to Makoto,” he retorted and she laughed outright.

“That makes my heart lighter! Come, let’s return and keep an eye out for what you think may trigger her awakening,” Setsuna replied with a smile and Nephrite nodded in agreement. Setsuna faded back into Theron’s mind and the two young men headed back for the javelin event, which was halfway done. They found Zenon, who laughed at them for getting lost, which was the story they gave, while other men looked at them with knowing smiles, though Theron knew nothing had happened. Not that he wasn’t interested in them both, but it wasn’t going to happen. 

When the event had finished and the winners honored, they called it a day and headed for either the inns or, if they lived nearby, for their homes. Theron insisted that his friends come stay at his home, for which they took him up on gratefully. Once at his home just outside of the city, Theron found he was a bit nervous as he opened the door. “Mother...father! I’m home from the games! I brought a couple of new friends to stay until the festivities are done!” he called out as he, Zenon, and Sophus entered his family’s small home.

“No need to shout, son. Where are you manners?” his mother said as she entered while wiping her hands on a towel.

“Sorry, mother. Mother, this is Zenon of Pylos and Sophus of Epirus. Sophus, Zenon, this my mother, Charmion,” Theron said quickly and his two new friends snorted at him before nodding at his mother in greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to meet any friends of Theron. I hope he hasn’t bothered you,” Charmion commented lightly and Theron groaned in embarrassment while his friends snickered.

“Mother please!” he whispered and she grinned at him. “Where is father?” he asked as he glanced around.

“Getting firewood for your mother, which you forgot to do before tearing off for the festivities,” an older man said as he entered and scowled at Theron. 

Theron blushed in embarrassment as he toed the ground, his friends snickering behind him. “I’m sorry father. These are my friends, Zenon of Pylos and Sophus of Epirus. I said they could stay here during the festivities,” he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at his friends after his father had nodded in greeting. “This is my father, Philon,” he added and they nodded back in greeting.

“Thank you for letting us stay for the festivities,” Sophus said formally and Zenon murmured the same and Theron grinned as his parents smiled back.

“Well, dinner is about ready. I hope you don’t mind stew and bread,” Charmion said as she left to go into the small kitchen. 

“Wash up. Theron, show your new friends your room,” Philon said gruffly before going out of the back door to most likely get more firewood. 

“This way. Our home is smaller, but I hope you like it,” Theron said with a grin as he turned to his friends before leading them out of the main room to a small hallway. He turned to the right almost immediately and gestured to his room. “It’s not big, but we can all sleep on my bed,” he commented and they grinned at him before nodding. He then led them out to where the well was and the bucket of water that was set aside for washing up, which he saw his father also doing. He pointed out the outhouse before taking them to the washing up bucket, which they did while laughing and discussing the day’s events and their own accomplishments.

Once done, they went back inside for dinner and spoke about the day with his parents, who he could tell were proud. After dinner, they cleaned up, then went to bed, since night had fallen already, but they didn’t go to sleep right away. The three youth stayed up for a while, just talking about their lives, homes, and city-states. When they finally gave in to sleep, Theron was glad he had met these two.

*~~**~~*

The next two days were as event filled as the first day and Theron and his two friends participated in several more races. But in that time, Setsuna and Nephrite also searched for a way to wake up Makoto and she was losing hope. She had the feeling that something was watching them, an evil that would strike at the worst time. However, Nephrite was still looking, so she wouldn’t give up yet.

It was later on the third day that Nephrite finally had a breakthrough. He pulled her aside while Zenon was racing in one of the longer races. “I found it, Setsuna-sama,” he whispered barely into her ear and she stared at him in hope. He pulled out a rose carved in rose quartz and she gasped softly in wonder. “I made this for her back when we first met. I found it here at the marketplace, being sold as an ancient relic from Atlantis, which is where the Earth Kingdom was before it was destroyed from the Dark Kingdom,” he explained quietly and Setsuna smiled brilliantly at him as she squeezed his hand holding the item.

“It’s perfect! We need to show her as soon as possible,” Setsuna breathed out to him excitedly and he grinned back before placing the carving within his tunic once more. They cheered on Zenon but stayed in control of their current lives. After the event, which Zenon won, they walked along the outside of the field since the events were done for the day and everyone was heading for their accommodations. Setsuna led them towards a small glade that she knew was Theron’s favorite to just be in nature. It was a pond with a waterfall feeding into it and a small stream leading out of it. The trees always felt welcoming and she knew it would be the perfect place to get Makoto to awaken.

“This is very peaceful, Theron. A favorite place for you?” Zenon asked as he looked around.

“Yea, definitely. I like to just come here and relax after working the fields or helping father at his store,” Setsuna replied as she smiled over at them before sitting down on one of the flattened boulders that were scattered around the area. 

“Zenon...I found something at the marketplace that you might like. It’s from ancient Atlantis,” Nephrite commented lightly as he pulled out the carving and handed it over after they had all sat down.

“It’s amazing! Look at the detail!” Zenon whispered in delight, but then his breath hitched and he rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, Makoto was gazing at them, shock in her eyes. “Nephrite-kun! Setsuna-san! What’s going on?” she asked in confusion, then looked at her hand. Her eyes widened and she smiled. “Your gift...I lost it when...” she trailed off and looked around. “What is going on? What happened in Tokyo? And why do you two look so weird?” she asked as she frowned.

“You will never find out!” was shouted behind them as a couple of the other visiting athletes came in, encased in Chaos’ shadows as they grinned dementedly. The foremost one raised a hand and black lightening shot out, but it was dispersed as Nephrite cried out and raised his own hand, pulling up a shield.

“Setsuna-sama! Hurry!” he called out as he blasted at the two attackers, sending them flying into the trees and knocking them out.

“Aa!” Setsuna cried as she brought out her Garnet Orb. She pointed it first at Makoto, who’s soul gem appeared and flew into the safety of her Garnet Orb. She pointed it then at Nephrite before a flash of light surrounded her and they went safely onto the Time Paths. She held her Garnet Orb close as Nephrite floated next to her, looking very happy. “Thank goodness,” she whispered happily.

“We did it, Setsuna-sama. Thank you,” Nephrite agreed before disappearing into his stone and floating into her Garnet Orb.

“Thank you, Nephrite-kun,” Setsuna murmured before looking ahead. She just hoped that things would continue to be as successful and fast.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

{Present Day}

To say it was quiet in Mariner Castle was an understatement, but Sailor Pallas was ok with it, oddly enough. She watched over Sailor Mercury's body that she had encased in crystal in silence at first. But, soon, she started talking to Sailor Mercury. She talked about her adventures with the Dark Moon Circus and how she had used her powers to create things. She sheepishly apologized for having caused Sailor Mercury trouble before she had woken up to her destiny as a Sailor Senshi.

She then found herself having a monologue about how she wished she could learn more from Sailor Mercury herself. She'd always been fascinated with the super intelligent Mercury, but, because of circumstances, she'd been unable to actually get to know the Inner Senshi. She talked about wanting to study different plants for medical purposes and how she admired Mercury for wanting to be a doctor. She finally shyly admitted that she wished that Mercury would be her big sister.

The words echoed around them for a bit and Pallas blushed in embarrassment, but she grinned and impulsively hugged the crystal wrapped form. “It's all good, Sailor Mercury. Pallas will protect you while Sailor Pluto finds you,” she declared and smiled softly, her cheeks tinted a gentle red with her blush.

“But who will protect you!?”

The question hissed around the room menacingly before evil cackling echoed out. It was all the warning she had before shadowy tendrils shot out towards her. With a wordless shout, she brought up a shield of energy and the shadows splashed over it. They writhed against it, trying to find a way inside and Sailor Pallas knew she didn't have much time.

Standing up, she gazed angrily at the shadows who would hurt her and Sailor Mercury. “I'll never let you hurt her again!” she shouted as she raised her hands up. “Pallas Crystal...Dome!!” she cried and energy flew out of her hands and formed a dome around her and Sailor Mercury's body. Crystal sheets immediately formed along the dome, swiftly enclosing the two Sailor Senshi in a crystal dome. 

Panting, Sailor Pallas gazed at her protection in worry. She knew it would last for a while, but she wasn't sure for how long as the shadowy attackers increased their efforts, pounding on the crystal repeatedly and shaking the ground with its powerful attacks. Looking over at Sailor Mercury's helpless body, Sailor Pallas brought up her hands in prayer as she closed her eyes. ‘Please, Sailor Pluto...hurry,’ she thought fervently.

*~~**~~*

The soft glow of the planet Venus filled Magellan Castle with a soothing pulse as Sailor Ceres sat with the crystal-shrouded body of Sailor Venus. She hummed softly as she wove vines and flowers in the air, occasionally looking over at Sailor Venus as if for approval. She finally moved the flowers to encircle the crystal delicately, smiling in delight as they framed the older Senshi as if in a perfect floral frame. “You always look so beautiful,” she said quietly as her cheeks tinted in a blush before she sat back down.

She twirled a flower in her fingers as she rested against the sleeping figure. “Ne, Sailor Venus? Is it hard being the leader?” she asked to thin air and leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling. “I think it's hard. I mean, you want to be friends, but you have to be a leader to give orders in order to protect the Princess. And your fates are going to be changing soon. We all know it,” she said conversationally then sat up as she blushed deeply. “I have all of your CDs and dramas. The others always tease me when I sing along, but you are my idol. I wish I was half as talented and brave as you, but I’m scared to be the leader in protecting the future Princess,” she admitted and ducked her head in shame.

She leaned up then and rested over the crystal. “When you wake up, would you...would you please work with me to be a good leader?” she whispered hopefully as she looked up at the sleeping face of Sailor Venus and smiled.

“You won’t learn to be leader!” a voice hissed around her and she jumped to her feet defensively.

“Who's there!?” she cried out, then gasped as shadows suddenly flooded in and headed straight for her and Sailor Venus. She brought her hands up in a defensive shield as it shimmered to life just in time, blocking the attacking shadow tentacles. She grunted as they bashed at it, seeking a way at them and knew she had to act fast. She touched her forehead with a finger then drew a dome shape in the air. “Vesta Vine...Dome!” she shouted and vines blasted up from the ground even with her protective dome and sealed her and Sailor Venus inside. Every time the shadows attacked, the vines regenerated. But she knew they wouldn’t last as long as she’d like.

She turned to Sailor Venus and bit her lip worriedly. “Hurry, Sailor Pluto! Hurry!” she whispered pleadingly.

*~~**~~*

The wind blew around Sailor Galaxia as she gazed out at the landscape before her. Mountains rose up in the distance, framing the gentle valley that led up to the ancient ruins of the Earth Kingdom, Elysion. She glanced over her shoulder at where Tuxedo Kamen was resting in his crystalline cocoon while the two Maenads prayed over him, Chibiusa’s soul gem floating above the form of her father in her own crystalline casing. Helios was above them on an altar, the Golden Crystal horn on his head dull and lifeless as he lay in a coma. Eyes saddening, Galaxia returned to watching the horizon silently, on her guard for the enemy. 

She remembered coming to this planet to get Tuxedo Kamen’s Star Seed all those years ago and how cold she had been to the planet. It was just another life filled rock that floated in space, holding a race of people who needed to be silenced in her quest to control the ultimate powers through Chaos. She had thought it was her right as the most powerful Sailor Senshi, but she had been wrong. When she had been reborn, thanks to Sailor Moon’s incredible compassion, she had been purified of Chaos’ control. 

Sailor Moon’s upcoming ascension was well known to everyone, including the dark powers of Chaos. When she would rise up, her power would not only touch this world, but it would help to balance much of the galaxy in its battles against evil. Chaos didn’t want that and craved the power of the Silver Crystal of the Silver Millennium Royal Family. So Chaos’ actions through the one known as Wiseman were not a surprise to those who knew what was going on. 

Her hand gripped her arm as she watched the horizon, scowling as she felt the rise of the shadows. She let her arms drop down, the light glinting off of her braces. “Galaxia-sama?” She turned at the soft inquiry to see the Maenads watching her in worry. “Is something wrong, Galaxia-sama?” the Maenad on the right asked worriedly.

“Go by them and stay there. Prepare to protect them if they break through my defenses,” Galaxia ordered gently before returning to her watch of the horizon. Her feeling of incoming danger came to fruition rapidly as the horizon darkened as if a shadow was spreading over the landscape, turning everything it touched into death. Frowning angrily as her eyes narrowed, Galaxia closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she felt her power rise within her. She brought her arms up and crossed them at the wrists in front of her face. “Galactica...Shield!” she whispered and spread her arms before her and then up, bringing up a golden shining dome of power around her and the ruins, protecting them. 

The encroaching shadows roared in rage as it enveloped the dome in attack and Galaxia looked up grimly as her dome crackled from the pressure of the evil energy that was attempting to enter. She knew it would last for a long time, but she didn’t know how long. “Sailor Pluto...hurry, my friend,” she whispered solemnly as she remained vigilant.

*~~**~~*

A soft humming floated around the vacant halls of Silver Millennium, a change from the last several hundred years of its vacancy since its Golden Age before the time of the Dark Kingdom. A crystal enshrouded figure floated serenely next to the Crystal Tower within the Chamber of Prayer as Sailor Kakyuu sat next to it, singing quietly as she wove her fingers in the air. Slowly, a delicate tapestry came to life under her fingers in filaments of gold and ruby threads. She smiled softly as the gentle light of the sun touched the moon, illuminating the room as the ancients lights glowed around them. 

She looked over at Sailor Moon as she lay within her crystal cocoon. “Sailor Moon...your home is lovely. Both of them. Do you like the song I sing of my people? It speaks of peace and light, something I think of when I am with you,” she commented softly and smiled. “Our world has returned to its former beauty, thanks to you and your light. I would like it very much if you would visit our world after you ascend,” she added and smiled even more, though her cheeks were tinted in a happy blush.

Her fingers twitched with a flourish and a shining tapestry floated before her, the blossoms of the osmanthus shimmering within gold filigree. “I know your planet has a flower close to this called the osmanthus, but on our world, this is known as the Kinmoku Fire Blossom. It has great healing powers and we make it into a lovely tea that helps restore one’s energy,” she explained and waved her fingers to move the tapestry so it rested over the ‘sleeping’ Sailor Moon. She stood then and smiled down at her friend, remembering how kind and gentle Sailor Moon had been to her when she had lost the Starlights in their battle against Galaxia. She had also felt how warm and compassionate Sailor Moon had been while holding her as she’d died. She truly believed in Sailor Moon’s light. 

Her eyes saddened as she gazed at the still form. “Your child is safe on Earth, my friend. And Sailor Pluto is seeking your soul gem even as we speak. Please...do not give up hope,” she whispered as she placed her hand over Sailor Moon’s heart.

“Hope...such a weak word that is bandied about like it means the greatest thing in the world.”

Looking over in surprise, then anger as she saw a man oozing up from the ground like slime, Sailor Kakyuu growled as evil laughter echoed around the room. “Who are you?!” she demanded angrily as the cackling evil stepped closer into the room.

“I will have the Silver Crystal...and nothing will stop me!” the figure declared before roaring his rage and shadows whipped out towards her and Sailor Moon.

“Never!” Sailor Kakyuu cried before whipping her arm up. “Kinmoku Fusion...Tempest!” she shouted as flower vines made of pure gold and with red flowers full of energy shot out, meeting each attack head on in defense. She twirled as she shouted wordlessly and the vines swirled around her, forming a domed wall around her and Sailor Moon. She watched in worry once she stopped as the shadows kept trying to rip up her defense, but it regenerated each time. She knew it wouldn’t last long under the continuous onslaught and she looked over at where the laughing evil that had caused all this watched them eagerly. ‘Hurry, Sailor Pluto. We don’t have much time,’ she thought desperately and fortified her defense once more.

*~~**~~*

“Moooou!! This is so boring!!” The frustrated whine was followed by the sound of arms flopping against sides as Sailor Vesta leaned against the crystal encased Sailor Mars. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling of Phobos and Deimos Castle and sighed again. “I wish we could have met again under better circumstances,” she murmured after a bit and glanced over at the ‘sleeping’ Sailor Mars. She sat up and grinned. “I always thought you were the coolest of all of the Inner System Senshi,” she added and turned so she could half lay across the crystal-shrouded figure. 

She rested her cheek on the warm crystal and smiled a little. “You would always be straightforward with everything and I really liked that about you. I kinda thought maybe we could be friends,” she added as she touched the crystal before looking up at Sailor Mars. She sighed and stood up then and started walking around, stretching. She jump turned and grinned at Sailor Mars’ body. “Ok, watch this!” she declared before going into a series of flips, kicks, and other tumbling tricks. She flew up into the air with a happy cry and spun a bit before landing and twirling. “Tada!” she cried as she posed, then giggled.

But her laughter faded and she looked sadly at Sailor Mars’ body. She went over and sat down next to the crystal-shrouded body once more and brought her knees up. “I always wanted an older sister,” she whispered suddenly as she looked down at her feet. “You were supposed to be like that, but then that stupid Chaos had to go and do this to you,” she added glumly, then growled as she bounced back up onto her feet. “Well, you know what?!” she shouted as she held her fist up and shook it. “It’s not gonna last like this! So...so you just hang in there, Sailor Mars, and we can then...do stuff!” she declared in determination as she grinned down at Sailor Mars’ silent form.

“But will you be there to the end?”

“What?!” Sailor Vesta cried as the question echoed menacingly around the room and she looked around wildly, searching for the source. She almost didn’t have time to react as shadows suddenly shot out from around them towards them, but they were stopped by her energy shield that she brought up. She grunted from the effort of keeping the shield up, but she refused to back down. Her gaze slid to Sailor Mars as she slept helplessly within the crystal and she gritted her teeth. She growled as she brought her hands up as the shadows bashed at her shield. “You won’t have her! I swear on all the gods you won’t have her!” she yelled angrily before spreading her arms. “Vesta Fire...Cage!” she shouted and flames shot out from her hands to form a cage around her that went up in a dome.

The shadows tried to go in among the spaces, but the flames lashed out, hitting each attacker and sending it back. But Chaos wasn’t giving up and Sailor Vesta knew that her defense, while strong, wasn’t going to last as long as she’d like. She turned to Sailor Mars’ body and bit her lip. ‘Hurry, Sailor Pluto!’ she thought in worry as she gripped her hands into fists, vowing to be strong for her idol.

*~~**~~*

The large windows of Io Castle framed the giant red spot of the planet Jupiter’s surface. The surface swirled ominously, extending outward slightly as the gases that were pushed up broke the atmosphere before disappearing into the surrounding rings as more gas particles to circle the oldest planet. Lightening circled around the planet’s surface, mingling with the multitude of storms that constantly shifted around the planet, turmoil that had never slowed or stopped in all the billions of years it had been around. Sailor Juno smiled slightly, taking some delight and even satisfaction in the chaos that was contained on the large gas giant that was the oldest of all the solar system planets. 

She looked over at where Sailor Jupiter was ‘sleeping’ in her crystalline protection, her face serene as she floated motionless within the glittering sheathing of crystal. Going over, Sailor Juno placed a hand on the surface as she just gazed at the older Senshi, her eyes sad. “You know...you’re supposed to be all tough and such. So...so why are you sleeping? I mean, yea ok, your soul gem is somewhere in time. But come on! You’re Sailor Jupiter! Powerhouse of the Inner System Senshi! Nothing can hold you down!” she said, growing a bit louder as she yelled somewhat at the older Senshi.

She huffed and turned away angrily, but it was a helpless anger full of sorrow. “I always thought you were the most awesome of the others. I mean, let’s face it! Sailor Moon, jeez...crybaby of the year! And Sailor Mercury...well ok, Sailor Mercury is cool with her brainy stuff. But then Sailor Venus! Well…” She trailed off and put her hands behind her head before sighing. “No, she’s pretty cool too, since she is the leader. Though you totally should be the leader! I mean, strongest of them, helloooo!” she declared, then grinned over at Sailor Jupiter, seeking approval. 

Her smile faded slightly, but then she shook her head and resumed her rant. “And that Sailor Mars...what a hot head! And who wants to be a shrine maiden!? Not this Senshi! Still...she is cool too. I mean, those vision thingers she would get and that demon banishing, that was kinda rad actually,” she commented as she waved her hand in circles vaguely. “And I guess...Sailor Moon is kinda cool too. I mean…” she trailed off again, her face creased with a slight smile. “She really knows how to make strangers feel welcome, ya know? I have to admit, I was jealous of you with being her best friend!” she said and laughed.

But her laugh faded as she turned back to Sailor Jupiter, her cheeks tinted lightly in a blush as she moved closer and caressed the surface of the Senshi’s prison. “To be honest, I was more jealous of her and the others for being close to you. I always...kinda...maybe...wanted to be friends with you,” she murmured and looked over at Sailor Jupiter. “Maybe like...sisters,” she added very softly and smiled a bit lopsidedly.

“Such sweetness...too bad it won’t come to pass.”

“Who's there!?” Juno demanded as she looked around while evil laughter echoed around the hall. She cried out in surprise as shadowy tentacles shot out at her, but she growled and brought her hand up, raising a shield of energy to block them. “Back off! You’re not getting either of us!” she shouted defiantly, but she had to act fast. Her hands went up above her head, crossing at the wrist as she shouted, “Juno Lightening...Chains!” She then brought her hands down swiftly and chains of lightening shot out, clashing with the shadows before twining together to form a dome of protection around the two Sailor Senshi. She panted softly as she watched the tentacles increase their attack and scowled in worry while looking at Sailor Jupiter. ‘Please, Sailor Pluto...we don’t have much time!’ she thought in worry.

*~~**~~*

The slow motion of the debris within Saturn’s rings were a constant as Titan Castle slowly orbited Saturn. Sailor Star Maker gazed out of the giant windows that took up one side of the hall that she was in. She glanced over at where Sailor Saturn’s sleeping form was resting on an altar that held various reliefs of the Silence Glaive and the three Talismans of the Outer Senshi. Her crystalline cocoon shimmered in the false light of the planet as it spun slowly outside, the windows behind the altar an almost tribute to the Senshi of Ruin. Star Maker knew she was very young, even though she was a serious young woman. The thought that Saturn held enough power in her pinky to destroy a planet was enough to garner respect from those who knew her. 

Silently, Star Maker walked over to the younger Senshi and gazed down at her contemplatively. She remembered when the young one had spoken to them along with the other Outer System Senshi. She had been innocent and kind, yet also very firm and almost nonchalant in her challenging them. Protective of Usagi and Mamoru as well as Earth, it had made her and her sister Starlights pause a bit. And the selfless act of dying to protect those she cared for had inspired Star Maker. 

“Don’t worry, little one. I will protect you until Pluto has returned. I wonder though what dreams you are having,” Star Maker commented softly as she touched the crystalline shroud with a gloved hand. 

“Soon you shall share those dreams!”

The cackling shout surprised Star Maker and she turned swiftly, searching for the source. She saw just in the nick of time the swift movement of the shadows and brought up an energy shield around them both as the shadows lashed out. Gritting her teeth angrily, Star Maker crossed her hands before her face. “Star Gentle...Uterus!” she shouted her attack, blasting the shadows back and into pieces. 

Panting after she stopped, Star Maker knew she didn’t have much time. She didn’t like using her defensive move, but she had to...to protect Sailor Saturn. Bringing her hand up to the center of her chest, she breathed out, centering herself as she felt her power building. Throwing her hand up, she breathed deeply. “Star Coronis...Sphere!!” she cried and energy burst forth and showered down, forming a dome of energy around her and Sailor Saturn. She closed her eyes against the brightness and focused, allowing herself to just be in the energy even as she felt herself begin to drain little by little as the shadows resumed their attacks. ‘Hurry, Sailor Pluto. I don’t have much time,’ she thought to herself before focusing on keeping the stream of energy steady into her defense.

*~~**~~*

The amazing phenomenon of a planet rotating on its side filled the view for Miranda Castle. Sailor Star Healer smiled softly as she stared out of the window, taking in the giant planet as it rotated, the rings shimmering in the light of the distant sun. Several of the moons crossed in the distance as they orbited the natural anomaly, a soothing counter that soothed Healer. She ran a finger through her hair before glancing over at where Sailor Uranus was resting within her crystal cocoon. If she was honest with herself, she actually admired and somewhat desired the Sky Senshi. 

Feeling her cheeks flush a bit in embarrassment, Healer looked away. But then she walked over and gazed down at the motionless form. Her eyes trailed over the feminine body, admiring the strength that was dormant there for the moment. “You always were strong and certain, never trusting those who were not of your world and always challenging what was before you. Gods of the stars, I wanted you. But I had a mission as did you. Well…” Healer grinned as she trailed off and shrugged. “I suppose I should also account for Sailor Neptune as well, though perhaps we could have had fun there,” she commented and chuckled before sighing. She knew that, once things had straightened out, she probably was never going to see them again. They had all been lucky to be reborn when Sailor Moon had renewed Zero Sagittarius Star and the Galaxy Cauldron, but she had duties now. “Maybe someday,” she added softly as she smiled fondly down at Sailor Uranus before bending down and pressing her lips to the crystal over Uranus’ mouth.

“Your love will never come to fruition.”

The hissed insult startled Healer and she straightened immediately as she glared around. “Who’s there?!” she demanded, then gasped as shadows shot out at her and Sailor Uranus. With a snarl, she brought up her hands and put up an energy shield, blocking most of the attack. “Star Sensitive...Inferno!” she shouted, firing off her attack and beating back the shadows as she thought furiously on her next plan. Grimly, she knew she had to work fast with her defense, though she worried that it was definitely a temporary fix. Bringing her hands up as the shadows regrouped, she breathed deep and focused her power. “Star Coronis...Sphere!” she cried and energy shot up and around, obliterating what shadows had managed to creep closer before a dome of power formed around her and Sailor Uranus.

Letting her head fall back as she focused and steadied her energy, Healer breathed deeply as she entered a trance to keep her energy steady against the renewed attacks. ‘Pluto, hurry back,’ she thought before focusing.

*~~**~~*

The sounds of water rushing in waterfalls was a faint background as the planet Neptune floated within view of the windows. Sailor Star Fighter brushed her fingers through the waters of one of the pools that were in the main hall as she watched the moons in the distance orbiting the large frozen gas planet. Faint rings of space debris encircled the blue planet, shining faintly in the distant light from the system’s sun. She looked down at the water, smiling when she saw fish swimming in the pools before going along the stream connecting all of the water throughout Triton Castle.

Sighing softly at the peace and quiet, Fighter went over to where Sailor Neptune’s crystalline encasing was floating in a pool serenely. She gazed at the sleeping Sea Senshi and smiled softly. “You were always so strong. It’s sad to see you like this,” she said quietly as she touched the hard crystal. She sighed then and shook her head. “I remember when we faced off the first time. You and Sailor Uranus, facing us after the attack on Sailor Moon. I admired you almost immediately, protecting what was important to you no matter what,” she commented as she rested against the crystal gently. “And your eyes…” she added and blushed a bit as she smiled. 

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. “This system is so amazing. Of all the planets I have seen, these planets are the warmest and most welcoming,” she stated idly then chuckled. “Ne, Neptune...when you wake up, I would like to kiss you,” she said, then blushed beet red before clearing her throat. But she didn’t take it back.

“Your kiss will never wake her.”

The declaration surprised Fighter and she looked around defensively after straightening. “Who’s there!?” she demanded, then gasped as shadows whipped out at her. She had just enough warning to bring her hands up in a defensive shield before whipping her hand out. “Star Serious...Laser!” she shouted and her attack blasted the shadows, dispersing them temporarily.

“Shit…” she muttered then looked over at Neptune’s trapped body. “I meant what I said, Neptune!” she snapped, then brought her hands up as she breathed deeply, focusing. “Star Coronis...Sphere!” she cried and energy burst out from her hands and formed a dome around her and Sailor Neptune just as the shadows regrouped and attacked. She grunted a bit and tamed down her defense, modifying it to be more level as the shadows’ attacks increased. ‘Sailor Pluto...get a move on!’ she thought before refocusing to keep herself balanced.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six **

{600 BC, Babylon}

/telepathic speech/

A quiet sigh of appreciation left the handmaiden of Queen Amytis of Babylon, wife of Nebuchadnezzar II, as she brushed the luxurious black hair of her mistress. She smiled sheepishly when Amytis grinned at her from the mirror. “Forgive me, my Queen. Your hair is being very lovely today,” she admitted and Amytis laughed lightly.

“Only my hair?” she asked teasingly and Alexis giggled softly as her cheeks flushed. She looked up as the hair moved from her hands and instead found herself looking into Amytis’ laughing, yet sensual gaze. “I would that all of me were lovely to you, Alexis,” the Queen whispered huskily and Alexis’ breathing quickened in desire.

She sat on the bench her Queen was seated upon when her hands were tugged and moaned as she was kissed tenderly. Her trembling fingers wound themselves into the hair she had just been brushing as knowing hands traveled over her eager body. 

Her Queen had taken her to her bed only recently, even though she had been Amytis’ handmaiden from before the marriage that would bind Media and Babylon after they had conquered Assyria. She knew her Queen missed their homeland of Media, even with the generous gift that the King had begun constructing. The gardens that were being built near the palace were going to be enormous and filled with plants and trees from the Median mountains. 

She knew Amytis was pleased with the touching gift, but their relationship was special. And while her Queen wholeheartedly gave of herself to the King, it was in these moments that the two women both cherished their time. Alexis smiled softly as she panted, her body shaking and trembling with the aftermath of her release as she was wrapped up in her Queen's equally breathless hold. It was always intense and they didn't indulge all that often. She only hoped her Queen would conceive soon to keep her husband happy...and blind to the two women's affair.

She eventually stood and helped make her Queen presentable and just in time as well when a messenger arrived to inform the Queen that emissaries from both Egypt and Greece had arrived. She followed four steps behind her Queen as custom dictated, hands folded before her and head bowed respectfully. She stood to the side of her Queen as she sat regally next to Nebuchadnezzar II, listening silently and observing what was said and what wasn’t said. For just as she was the handmaiden of the Queen, she was also her spy, gathering information that would prove useful to her Queen. No one notices a simple handmaiden after all. 

During the formalities, treasure was offered up and Alexis stepped forward to take the gifts for her Queen. She held them until the formalities were finished and her Queen left with the King. Dismissed silently, she took the gifts to her Queen’s wing and the treasure room she had there. She placed them delicately on one of the free tables and opened the chests to display the gifts.

She stopped though when she saw a gem before her, her hands trembling as a sense of familiarity so strong swept over her. She knew this gem, but from where? She closed her eyes as dizziness washed over her, causing her to stumble a bit as she bent down, feeling sick. Breathing deeply, she struggled to calm her body, then looked up and grabbed the gem with a shaking hand automatically. Her eyes closed as her mind stilled, the gem throbbing in her hand as she calmed down. When she opened her eyes, Setsuna looked around warily, then down at her Garnet Orb, confused. “When am I? Where am I?” she whispered in rising panic as she tried to get her reeling thoughts under control. 

The Garnet Orb glowed brightly and she was surrounded by the glow, calming her as she gazed at her Garnet Orb. She brought it up to her forehead and closed her eyes as it touched her forehead. “Who am I?” she whispered tearfully.

/Setsuna-sama! Hang in there!/

“Kunzite-san?” Setsuna murmured as she trembled. She opened her eyes as the four Shittenou appeared before her, their eyes gentle with concern. “Jadeite-san. Nephrite-san, Zoicite-san...I think I am...remembering,” she said shakily as she put a hand to her head. 

“You are fighting your past lives too much. You need to blend with them for they are you!” Nephrite stated firmly as they looked at her, unable to touch her since they were spirits only.

“I don’t know how,” Setsuna admitted in a small voice. Slowly, she fell to her knees and gazed at hands that weren’t hers, knees that weren’t her own. She sat back and looked up at them tearfully, exhausted and desperate as she despaired. “I don’t know how,” she repeated and looked down, tears rolling down her face.

“Setsuna-sama, focus on your current life. This life you are in to help the friend who is also in this time,” Zoicite suggested gently as they knelt by her, not towering over her as they sought to help. “Feel her thoughts and slowly take them in. Let them wash over you and blend with you,” he continued and she closed her eyes.

Slowly, she breathed deeply and allowed her self to fall back into the soul she had been reborn into. Her cheeks tinted with embarrassment at some of the rather intimate memories of Alexis’ time with her Queen, but she calmed down as she relived the girl’s life. When she opened her eyes, she felt energized as she felt Alexis accept her as well within her. Standing, she looked down at her Garnet Orb, then at the four Shittenou. She smiled at them and bowed her head in gratitude as they bowed and disappeared back in her Orb. She held it close, feeling the energy of the other soul gems within of her friends. She looked around as she took in the treasure room, seeking a clue as to whom she was looking for.

She stopped then and her face lit up when she finally looked towards the recently acquired treasure. There, shining gently, was Michiru’s mirror. She went over immediately and gathered it to her chest, gazing at it with watery eyes. She caressed it, thinking of Michiru and wondering who was her host. Her eyes widened as the mirror surface shimmered before clearing and showing the Queen. As she watched, the Queen faded and Michiru was there instead. ‘Michiru is Queen Amytis,’ she realized silently and smiled in amazement. How all of their lives had mingled throughout the centuries...it amazed her.

The image faded and she knew then that she had to find a way to awaken Michiru and get out of their current lives before Chaos’ minions found them. She tried to think of that era and knew that tensions were actually still very high with Egypt and Assyria, since the treaty had only just been agreed upon two years before the marriage of Amytis and Nebuchadnezzar II. There was the strong possibility of assassins, which Alexis knew, hence why the handmaiden was trained to spy. 

Thinking on that, she closed her eyes and fell back into herself and found herself face to face with Alexis. “Alexis...help me, please,” she whispered and her self of this time smiled and nodded. Setsuna closed her eyes as she smiled in relief.

When her eyes opened again, Alexis looked around, certain on what she needed to do. With Setsuna watching with her, she returned to her Queen’s rooms to await her Queen’s return. It was many hours before Amytis returned and Alexis did her duties in helping her Queen prepare for the night’s festivities. 

They left the rooms for the main halls and Alexis smiled slightly as the sounds of heavy celebrating floated out as they approached. They went in and took up their designated positions to the raucous cheers of the gathered. The King stood and gave a speech towards the hope of forging a lasting peace between their empires. Applause roared up before everyone settled back into eating and drinking and Alexis served her mistress, taking the tidbits of food that she was offered by her Queen with small smiles of acceptance. 

Time passed quickly, as it does with any festivities, and soon the Queen excused herself and Alexis before making her way back to her rooms. Alexis followed in her proper place, hands folded at her stomach and head bowed as they walked away from the chaos to the quiet area of the Queen’s rooms. Once there, she helped her Queen undress and dress in her night dress. But then, she and Setsuna had a good idea. “My Queen...in the treasures you received today was a very beautiful hand mirror. May I be allowed to retrieve it for you?” she asked and smiled softly, though she and Setsuna thrilled at having an excuse to bring the mirror.

“Oh? Very well, but be quick. I wish to sleep soon and with you in my bed,” the Queen teased and Alexis blushed happily and with no small amount of desire as she bowed and curtsied before rushing from the room.

She went immediately to the treasure room of her Queen’s and found the mirror, which was waiting next to the Garnet Orb of her own. She pocketed that and grabbed the mirror before leaving the room quickly. She was just turning the corner to her Queen’s hall when she heard soft laughter that sent a chill up her spine. She turned and looked over as she backed a bit and hid just in the corridor she was about to leave. She peeked around and saw two men, both covered in Shadows and her eyes widened as they walked stiffly along the hall. Swallowing hard as they turned down another hall, she ran swiftly and silently to her Queen’s rooms, heart pounding in fear and determination. She had no time!

She slowed and caught her breath before entering and smiled as Amytis looked over at her fondly. “My Queen! I have found it!” she declared and brought it over to Amytis. Setsuna came to the fore, anxiously watching alongside of the Sailor Senshi as Amytis took the mirror and gazed at it, all along worrying that time was running out.

Suddenly, Amytis gasped softly and gripped her head as her hand trembled holding the mirror. Setsuna leaned closer, placing a gentle hand on the Queen’s shoulder in worry. After a bit, Amytis took a deep breath and looked up at Setsuna. But it was Michiru looking out, her eyes wide with confusion. “Setsuna? Is that you?” Michiru whispered and a happy sob escaped Setsuna as she smiled and nodded. “Where...what has happened?” Michiru whispered as Setsuna sat next to her on the bench and smiled as Setsuna cupped her face with shaky hands.

“It’s a long story, but we don’t have time,” Setsuna whispered in relief, but then looked over as Michiru did and her eyes widened as she saw the two Shadow captured men. She stood quickly as one of them lunged in and brought out her Garnet orb. “Deato...Scream!” she cried her attack and blasted him back to slam into a wall.

“Deep...Submerge!” Michiru cried from behind Setsuna and her attack whipped past Setsuna to hit the other slave, knocking him out as well. Setsuna grinned as she looked over at her friend as she tossed her head, like she always would in her smug way. “Well, I guess we showed them,” she commented and Setsuna chuckled as she went over to Michiru. “I am getting some of Amytis’ memories. It would seem we have been lovers more often than just our present lives,” she added slyly and Setsuna’s grin turned shy as she ducked her head. She looked up as Michiru gently lifted her face. “I’m glad,” she murmured before bringing Setsuna in for a kiss.

Setsuna closed her eyes to enjoy it, but they broke apart when they heard rustling behind them. They looked over to see the two starting to stir again and Setsuna knew that they had no time. She brought her Garnet Orb out and smiled at Michiru. “I will protect you,” she whispered and Michiru smiled happily as she glowed.

“When we get back, I will show you my gratitude!” Michiru said sweetly before disappearing into her soul gem, which floated into the Garnet Orb. 

Smiling as well before glancing at the rising soldiers, Setsuna held up her Orb again. “Chronos...Typhoon!” she cried and blasted them from the room, setting it so that Alexis and Amytis would be safe. To make sure, she called an alarm before fading from Alexis’ soul, thanking her past self for all her help. She looked around as she traveled the Time Paths again and smiled as she held her Garnet Orb close, grateful for having been successful again. She looked forward as her soul traveled towards her next destination.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

{325 BC, Athens, Greece}

Dareios laughed as he ran with his best friend, Palaephatus, towards the school. It was just after dawn and they were to be in the main learning hall before the first bell of awakening that would ring from the temple of Athena or they would be punished by their teacher, Aristotle. Considering that Aristotle was rather fond of them, disappointing him was not an option for either of them, especially for Palaephatus. They scooted into the room just as the bell sounded through Athens, a call to begin the day. They had just sat in their usual places when Aristotle walked in and the students all bowed to him greeting, respectfully.

The lessons began in ancient history, focusing on the mythos of Atlantis. Aristotle had several artifacts that were claimed to have been from the ancient empire and they discussed the mythos behind the fall of the kingdom that had spanned so many countries. The discussion was intense and extensive, something Dareios enjoyed immensely. By mid-morning, he noted that Aristotle was satisfied with the discussion and they moved to training. Dareios and Palaephatus were evenly matched, so Aristotle always partnered them with others less well trained. 

While they were sparring, Dareios noted the tenderness that Aristotle showed Palaephatus and tilted an eyebrow before refocusing on his partner. Internally though, he wondered how long they had been more than teacher and student. It wasn’t unusual, so that wasn’t his thinking. But he wondered why his best friend hadn’t told him anything. 

He put aside the thoughts and the rest of the day flew by as it always did and they were released from class. Dareios waited for Palaephatus as his friend talked with Aristotle and went over to the table where the artifacts were. He hummed slightly as he looked over the artifacts, picking them up one at a time. An ornate sword made of a light silver with a cobalt blue hilt and a gold filigree mirror with a deep aqua back that had a stylized trident on the back caught his eye in interest, but then he stopped as a jewel sparkled in the setting light.

Slowly, he shifted the cloth that had been draped haphazardly over it and pulled out an ornament that held a large garnet ball in the center and was framed by twin curved beams of silver that rose up from a carved bed hold the gem. He gazed into the orb, then closed his eyes tightly as his head swam. 

When she opened her eyes, Setsuna looked down at her Garnet Orb and smiled. She glanced over when she heard some talking and stopped as she saw two figures in another room. Her eyes widened when she saw Usagi within Palaephatus and Mamoru within Aristotle. ‘Even through time, their souls found each other,’ she thought in wonder and smiled in relief. Her gaze returned to the objects and widened even more when she saw Uranus and Neptune's Talismans. Had all of their most important treasures traveled through time with them?

She knew that was important, but left them in place. She wasn't to change timelines, only save her friends. She swayed then as she felt a ‘push’ on her consciousness. Closing her eyes again, she fell back into her self and found herself facing her soul of this time.

_He crossed his arms over his chest as he semi-glared at her. “So, I'm not sure who you are, but what is going on?” he asked impatiently and she grinned._

_“My name is Setsuna. I am...you, to be honest,” she answered and he snorted in disbelief._

_“I am no woman,” he retorted rudely and her eyebrow shot up in surprise. This was...different. He looked around and gestured angrily at his surroundings. “This is my body! My life and my soul! Get out!” he shouted and she recoiled from his anger._

_“I can't until I have saved my friends,” she said quietly and he snarled. She backed up as suddenly, shadows surrounded him, amplifying his feelings. “No...Chaos has you!” she whispered in fear and an energy shield went up around her as he tried to attack her, shrieking in rage._

_“Get out of me! You don’t belong here!” he screamed at her as he clawed at her shield before pounding at it._

_Straightening as she pushed her fear away, Setsuna knew she had to help him or all would be lost as she brought up her hands then shouted as she spread her hands rapidly, sending a shock wave of sound and light crashing into him and destroying the hold Chaos had on him. She watched Dareios as he moaned while on his back before he sat up slowly, holding his head. “Dareios?” she asked quietly, warily watching him._

_“What was that?” he whispered in reply before looking up at her. “I’m so sorry. I...I didn’t mean what I said! I swear! I wanted to help you! But then...then…” he trailed off and stood up, looking around carefully._

_“Have you...been through anything bad recently? Or traumatic?” she asked as her shield lowered down slowly and they faced each other._

_“Bad?” Dareios frowned as he thought about it, then they both nodded as one. “Yes, recently...my father became violent. He was drunk, not wanting to deal with the war that was coming back to Macedonia. He struck me and beat me because I was protecting...mother and Dahlia. We managed to escape and he later found us and apologized and was back to being our loving and kind father, but after that I felt...dark. Scared all the time. Even here, where I am learning so much...I fear so much,” he explained in a voice that grew quieter as he curled into himself a bit._

_Moving to him, Setsuna embraced him tenderly and held him close. “You have nothing to fear. I am a part of you and you are powerful and meant for many things. I am awakened in your time to save my friends, whose souls are within Aristotle and Palaephatus. If Chaos has found you, then I have no time at all. But I need to discover what can awaken them as well. Will you help me?” she asked gently and he looked up at her._

_“I will! But...but then will you leave me? I don’t want you to go,” he said quietly, plaintively._

_“I am a part of you. I will always be a part of you. But the part of me that is awake will leave for another time. You will still have my strength, if you open yourself to it,” she replied with a warm smile and he nodded happily._

_“Right then...let’s figure out how to help our friends!” he declared and she laughed softly before allowing herself to return to her consciousness._ She could feel him alongside her, eager to help in her search and she appreciated it greatly.

She returned her attention to the artifacts that were spread out for their morning discussion. There was a chain she recognized from Sailor Venus and a computer that had belonged to Sailor Mercury. She touched each of them, thinking of her friends and firmed herself to finding the ones who remained. She stopped, her hand hovering over the table as Dareios tugged on her attention, urging to look over farther. Her eyes widened and she smiled in delight when she saw the pocket watch that Endymion had given to Serenity so many eons ago. Grabbing it, she held it close to her chest, her heart pounding in relief and excitement that she had found the object that would surely awaken them. 

When she turned, she saw that Palaephatus and Aristotle were stepping back inside the room, the closeness and tenderness between them showing obviously the relationship they shared. When they looked up at her, they stopped and stepped slightly apart, but Setsuna waved her hand and rolled her eyes, obviously showing that they were safe with Dareios. She blinked though as Aristotle’s eyes widened and she saw Mamoru staring at her in surprise and then happiness. He was awakened already! ‘Of course! If he had handled the objects, he would have seen the locket and woken up!’ she realized in shock, then joy as she smiled. “Well you two were having a lively ‘discussion’ there, weren’t you?” she teased them and Palaephatus laughed self-consciously as he blushed bright red. 

She brought over the pocket watch and winked at Aristotle before turning to Palaephatus. “Look what I found! Do you remember that old legend of a Kingdom on the Moon? What was the name again?” she asked casually as she held out the pocket watch to Palaephatus.

“Silver...Millennium,” Palaephatus whispered softly as he stared at the pocket watch before taking it. He gasped a bit and held his head while his eyes closed, then looked up after a bit, his eyes wide as Usagi stared at them. “Setsuna-san! Mamo-chan! What happened?” she asked, then gasped as she put a hand on her belly before looking down and seeing she was actually male. 

“It’s ok, Usagi-san. Small Lady is safe and sound. You are in a past life of yours, both of you. I’m taking you into safety before Chaos can catch you and destroy you,” Setsuna explained with a smile as she placed a hand on Usagi’s arm gently.

“This will be an interesting story to tell later,” Mamoru commented and the two girls grinned at him. 

“Yes, indeed. But we must hurry. Chaos knows I’m here in this time and place. I will explain everything later,” Setsuna responded before holding up her Garnet Orb. They smiled at her and nodded before disappearing into their soul gems and merging into her Talisman. She closed her eyes as she held her Talisman to her head and thanked Dareios before going onto the Time Paths once more. She smiled as she focused ahead and hoped that she would everything would continue to work out.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

{125 AD; Mantinea, Arcadia, Greece}

The sounds of people bargaining filled the air as Antinous looked around, his fingers laced firmly with his beloved Emperor’s. He stopped and leaned in to look at a clothier’s wares, grinning as a kiss was pressed to his shoulder while he examined the beautiful colors that all but shimmered on the silken cloth. He loved being in Mantinea, which was, if Hadrian was to be believed, as he often was, the place that was where his own relatives had traveled to from Bithynia. If he looked closely, he could see the family resemblance to some of his homeland and it made him feel at home.

He stopped when he found a cloth pattern that matched one he used to have that had been lost before his meeting Hadrian not long ago in Claudiopolis. “I will take this. I know exactly what I want done with it,” he said quietly and grinned as Hadrian grinned back and handed over the coinage for the purchase to the clothier. He took the bolt of cloth and handed to his manservant, which he still wasn’t used to. He was used to being the servant in Roman households. Now, he had his own servant.

“My Emperor...we should be heading back soon. There is a gathering of your people who you were going to be speaking to about the upcoming gatherings,” another servant said quietly and Antinous hid his grin as Hadrian glared at the hapless servant.

“I will return in my time. My time is always for everyone. Right now, it is for my beloved,” Hadrian snapped back before refocusing on Antinous, who beamed at him. Being Emperor of the Roman Empire was a great responsibility and with everything that Hadrian was setting into motion in regards to any repairs or restorations for any of the cities and villages he was visiting during his tour, he had very little time for Antinous outside of bedtime. And while that was certainly enjoyable, their time just shopping was just as enjoyable.

They moved over to a jewelry and trinket shop and Antinous sighed softy in pleasure as the various jewels sparkled and shimmered at him wherever he walked. He stopped though when he saw a gem of some sort set within a dual curved silver setting that rose up as if from a silver bed of water. The gem was a large round garnet, if his eyes weren’t deceiving him. He reached for it and smiled happily as it rested warmly in his hand, as if it belonged to him.

Suddenly, his world swam and he closed his eyes as dizziness washed over him. He vaguely heard Hadrian call his name when he wavered, but he couldn't focus on anything while he tried to just get his world to stand still. 

He grunted then as he was knocked to the side by a large body amidst a sudden rise of shouting and movement. His world narrowed in as he blanked out and then she opened her eyes as pain flared up from her stomach while she tried to focus. Setsuna looked down to see a dagger sticking out of her stomach. She curled in, shaking in rising pain as she saw the shadows of Chaos swirling around it and into her. Her eyes closed halfway as she was turned onto her back while orders were shouted and people ran about or wrestled with a man that was raving and cackling nearby, his toga covered in blood. Her blood, she realized. She saw Chaos’ power writhing over him, but she could only moan in an attempt to warn them.

She looked up as her face was cupped and her eyes widened as Haruka stared down at her in worry, but it was from within Hadrian. ‘Haruka…’ she thought before her eyes closed and she passed out from the pain and blood loss, Hadrian screaming Antinous’ name following her into darkness. 

_When she opened her eyes again, she knew she wasn’t conscious as darkness swirled around her. She could see she was being held by writhing cords of shadows that cackled as they squeezed her, working to destroy her, she could feel. She looked up and felt her heart ache when she saw her other self, Antinous, floating within a crystal, which was being attacked by the shadows. She whimpered softly in pain as she fell back into darkness, unable to fight. /Help me...please,/ she sent out before fading out._

*~~**~~*

A bolt passed through Chronos as he meditated and he looked up, Setsuna’s whispered plea fading from his mind as he brought himself to the present. “She’s in danger. We must do something,” he whispered and stood up as Pluto entered the room. “Setsuna is in danger. Her energy is fluctuating on the Time Paths and Chaos’ power is growing. We are in danger of losing her,” he explained in worry as Pluto listened seriously.

“That isn’t the only problem. The other Guardians are sensing that their own Senshi are in extreme jeopardy. See what I see,” Pluto replied before waving his hand. Several mirrors appeared, each showing the protecting Senshi as they defended the trapped Senshi. “They are failing. Look,” Pluto elaborated as he pointed. Shadows were seen crawling over the Senshi, both protecting and protected. “They are losing,” he said softly and Chronos looked up at him in alarm.

“No! We can’t allow this to happen!” Chronos cried in alarm as he turned back to the mirrors. He looked down, thinking fast, then brought his head up. He raised a hand and pointed it at the mirrors while his other hand pointed towards the Door of the Time Paths.

“Wait! If you do this, you are breaking the most serious taboo!” Pluto declared as he grabbed the rising hand.

“When we were created at the beginning of all, we were tasked to guide and protect the Guardians of all the stars and planets! Setsuna is our child! And the Senshi of this system are our responsibility! I will break ALL taboos to make sure that Chaos doesn’t win!” Chronos shot back desperately and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Pluto released Chronos’ hand and brushed away the tear. He gazed into Chronos’ eyes before nodding slowly. Chronos nodded as well, then smiled as Pluto laced their fingers of both hands together. Together, they closed their eyes as their power built up before shooting out in a wave. As the wave traveled out, each scene froze in time while the energy that went towards the Door was sucked through the entryway and onto the Time Paths.

*~~**~~*

_Setsuna’s eyes fluttered open as she heard shrieking rising up around her. It grew stronger as light penetrated the darkness, evaporating the shadows that had been holding them both captive. She gasped as she was freed and floated to the ‘ground’ as the crystalline tomb that had encased Antinous shattered and he floated down as well. They both looked around in surprise as their surroundings were cleared of Chaos._

_“What happened?” Antinous asked in bewilderment before focusing on her. “Who are you?”_

_“I am you, in a sense. My name is Setsuna. I am a part of you that has been reborn within you, but I am on a mission to save someone I care for who is in your life,” Setsuna answered as she smiled at him soothingly._

_Antinous frowned in thought then gasped in realization. “Hadrian! You thought the name ‘Haruka’ before we passed out! He is your special person!” he declared as he pumped his fist into his other hand._

_“Yes, he is. If it is alright with you, I would like to take control of our body for a bit to try and figure out how to save her before Chaos finds us again,” Setsuna replied after nodding in approval with his deduction._

_“Chaos? That was what had us trapped?” Antinous asked and shuddered as he rubbed his arms in memory._

_Touched by his vulnerability, Setsuna moved over to him and hugged him comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around her and Setsuna smiled at his trusting her. “It was. It is why I have to hurry...to protect you and Hadrian,” she responded after a bit and he nodded against her._

_Leaning back, he smiled at her. “Alright I’ll do what I can to help,” he said firmly and she nodded as she grinned in appreciation._

She closed her eyes, then reopened them slowly, feeling very weak as if she had been in a battle. Technically, she had been, but this was different. She looked down when she felt that her hand was being held and saw that Hadrian was sitting next to her bedside, her hand clasped tightly within his. When she shifted and moaned softly in pain from her side protesting, his eyes snapped open and he looked up at her. His gaze softened with relief and he leaned up, kissing her softly. Her moan was different as she returned the kiss as Antinous’ body responded eagerly to his lover’s very presence. But for her, it was the essence of Haruka that had her responding as well. It wasn’t known outside of the bedroom that she, Haruka, and Michiru were lovers, but this reminded her how much she loved Haruka and Michiru...and why it was so important to her to save them.

When they parted, Hadrian rested his forehead against hers. “I didn’t think you would ever awaken,” he whispered thickly. “The healers...they didn’t know what the poison was that was attacking you. But I knew, even as I despaired, that you were strong,” he explained and Setsuna smiled at him as she stroked his face tenderly.

“You won’t get rid of me that easily,” she teased him and he laughed through tears before gathering her into his arms and hugging her as tightly as he could with regard to her injury. She rested her face on his shoulder, smiling softly at the intimacy. ‘I will save you, Haruka...somehow,’ she thought to herself with resolve.

When he had released her, he sat back before clapping his hands and jumping up. “There is something that I think you had wanted before the attack. Where is it…” he muttered while looking through the various trinkets that were sitting on a nearby table. Setsuna sat up carefully in curiosity as he searched, then tilted an eyebrow when he exclaimed in triumph. He turned back to her with the Garnet Orb held carefully within his hand and it was her turn to gasp in delight as he gave it to her. “You wouldn’t let go of it, even as you were...bleeding,” he explained and swallowed hard at the end. “I knew it must be important to you, so I paid the store owner once I knew you were getting better,” he added a bit hoarsely and she brought him down for a passionate kiss, surprising them both.

When the kiss traveled into more, she faded back, letting a delighted Antinous come forward and was glad that things were balancing out again, though she was indeed exhausted. Her battle had been almost too much for her. She felt that her fathers had been responsible for the help. 

After some time, she woke up once more and found herself within Hadrian’s hold. By the semi-sore state she was in and how warm Hadrian’s hold was. She looked over and saw her Garnet Orb glimmering nearby, a reassuring presence. Carefully, she moved out from under Hadrian’s grip and sat up, swallowing the groan of pain that the move caused as it pulled on her still healing wound. She took a couple of deep breaths before pushing herself up and standing. She grabbed a toga that was nearby and pulled it on expertly before looking around slowly. Her searching gaze took in her surroundings, seeking Haruka’s Space Sword. She knew that it would be the only way to wake up her friend.

She stopped then when she saw a glint of silver and cobalt and went over to where a pile of treasures from various Greek city-states in the Peloponnese region lay. She shifted carefully through the pile and smiled as she finally found Haruka’s sword. She stopped though as strong arms slid around her waist and a kiss was placed on her shoulder, earning a grin from her as she looked over her shoulder. She moaned lightly as she was kissed and smiled up at Hadrian as he held her close. “You should sleep, my Emperor,” she murmured and he snorted. 

“You are one to talk. What do you see here?” he asked and Setsuna smirked a bit at the opening she’d just been given.

“These treasures...they are very interesting. Especially this sword. I have heard a legend about this sword and how it was from Atlantis before its fall,” she replied as she picked up the Space Sword and turned to him, offering it to him. His breath caught as his eyes widened and Setsuna watched as Haruka awoke and moved forward to take over. “Haruka,” she whispered as she cupped Haruka’s cheek.

“Setsuna...what has happened? Are you ok?” Haruka murmured in worry before kissing Setsuna gently. Almost immediately, Setsuna relaxed as she smiled in their kiss.

When their kiss broke, Setsuna sighed softly as she rubbed Haruka’s cheek gently. “I’m all right. And I am so very glad you are awake. But we don’t have time. I will explain at another moment, but for now we must go before Chaos attacks again,” she explained before summoning her Garnet Orb to her. Haruka grinned and nodded before her soul gem appeared and then merged with the Garnet Orb. Holding her Talisman close, Setsuna thanked Antinous as she left him and went onto the Time Paths. She saw that they were glowing and her fathers’ energies melded with herself and the Time Paths. She knew though that her time was running out and she had to hurry and get the last of her friends before Chaos’ plans succeeded.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

{June 1776 AD, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania}

A soft knock on the door caught Martin’s attention as he organized Mr. Franklin’s main desk while his master rested from the long day debating things at the Committee of Five meeting. The discussions had been tense and he knew that his master was in a lot of pain from the gout that was flaring up, so it was up to him to take care of any minor things. He went to the front door and opened it, smiling when he saw that it was one of the sons of another of the representatives. “What can I do for you?” he asked quietly as he put his finger up to his lips in a bid to keep their voices down.

“Master Jefferson has the notes that Mr. Franklin had requested before leaving from the day’s sessions and he has a suggestion that Mr. Franklin stay home again so he won’t be in so much pain,” the other young man replied, keeping his voice down as suggested while handing over the sheaf of papers he’d been holding wrapped up in his hand.

“Thank you. I will make the suggestion, but with how heated things are becoming and with the resolution of independence being worked out, he will insist on attending. Though I might be able to finagle my way into coming with him and lessening his burden some,” Martin answered as he grinned while taking the papers.

“Maybe I will see you?” the young man suggested as a tint of blush came to his cheeks and Martin blushed a bit as well before grinning and nodded, then shutting the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then headed for the library, where his mentor and Master was working on something dealing with history. He had a feeling it was in regards to any legal issues that might pop up in the debates. 

He entered the room after one knock and smiled when his mentor looked up tiredly. He waved the rolled up papers. “Mr. Jefferson has sent the notes you requested and has suggested you stay home for your health,” he said lightly as he brought over said notes and placed them on the desk near his master.

“Humph...youngster is getting ahead of himself. I’m fine,” Benjamin grumbled even as his feet rested within cold water in a basin. He reached for the papers and unrolled them, then adjusted his glasses as he focused on the papers while Martin adjusted the piles so that they were in easier reach.

“I was making stew. I will bring some in later,” Martin said as he left the room, not needing any acknowledgment, though he knew he wouldn’t get any as his mentor focused on the notes. He went into the kitchen and checked on his stew before going and cutting up thick slices of bread he’d gotten from the baker earlier. He dished up some of the stew into a bowl and placed it on a plate with a spoon. He put the bread on the plate along with some cheese, then took the food carefully to his master. He deposited the food on the desk next to the diminishing pile of papers. 

He took some time to organize the papers his mentor had read then refilled the mead in Benjamin’s goblet. He took some time to reorganize some of the items on a nearby shelf before returning to the kitchen for his own meal, which he ate at the table in the kitchen. Finishing, he washed out his plates, then took the remainder of the stew to the widow and her family down the road, whom his mentor would help when he could. After returning home, he took the empty dishes from his master’s desk and cleaned them before going back into the library. He was keeping track of the time so that he could make sure his mentor was back in bed to get a good sleep.

He decided to work on organizing a bunch of artifacts that his mentor had brought back from his last trip to England. Even though he had been unsuccessful in negotiating with the British government, his mentor had gotten a selection of items that had been discovered near Stonehenge in a burial mound and just hadn’t gotten around to cataloging and studying them. So, for the moment, Martin decided to move the artifacts into piles based on their composition as his mentor had instructed him. Metal, stone, wood, and unknown material. 

Carefully, he picked up each item and looked it over thoroughly, taking the time to wipe away any dust or dirt before placing it on a designated pile. He stopped though when he found a group of what could only be described as treasures. An ornate sword of silver and cobalt rested almost haphazardly with a gilded mirror next to it. Next to them was what looked like the top part of a glaive, but he could tell that the end was missing, though it looked to have been a clean cut. His eyes focused then on a gem that rested almost possessively over all three. It was a large round garnet orb framed by twin silver branches that curled up from a bed of silver. He picked it up, unable to resist as his breath hitched in sudden excitement. He knew this jewel...knew it almost more than he knew the other three treasures.

Once in his hand, he held his breath as energy seemed to shudder through him and he closed his eyes tightly as he became dizzy. _He looked up in the sudden darkness and saw a woman with long green black hair before him, smiling warmly. “Who are you?” he asked and looked around as his voice echoed around them as if in a cavern._

_“My name is Setsuna. I am...well, I am you, or rather, a part of your soul. And I need your help,” she replied and he tilted his head in confusion._

_“Me? How can I help you?” he asked, though he wanted to ask so many other things, like how she could possibly be a part of him when he was male and she was female._

_She grinned at him and he liked her immediately, as her smile showed her kindness. “I am traveling through time in search of people whom I care for deeply who are in danger. An enemy far greater than you can imagine is seeking to destroy them as well as me and destroy all life in the end. I need to use your body to search for the one of my friends and family that is in this time. I don’t know how long I will take, for I also need to find a way to awaken them,” she explained and he nodded in understanding._

_“It’s like the revolution. Our fight for independence. I will help you so we can protect the world,” he declared firmly and her smile filled with relief made him feel warm. He closed his eyes as she hugged him._

When she opened her eyes, Setsuna let out a breath and grinned as she nodded. She held her Garnet Orb close to her, warmed by its presence once more. Her eyes widened though when she saw the other Talismans, but then frowned when she saw that Saturn’s Glaive was broken. She looked around the room then and stopped when she saw Hotaru’s form within Benjamin Franklin’s body. Her eyebrows flew up in surprise. Well that was different!

He looked over at her and looked over his glasses at her. “Is something wrong, Martin?” Benjamin asked her and she quickly shook her head, then cleared her throat. “Yes?”

“I think you should go to bed now, sir. It’s late and you can work on that with fresh eyes after a good sleep,” she suggested and he sighed as he rubbed his eyes. She went over and grabbed the towel waiting to dry off his feet as he pulled his feet from the basin. She pushed the basin aside and dried his feet off before helping him to stand. Her eyes widened unseen to him when she grabbed his cane for him. It was the bottom part of Saturn’s Glaive! ‘How did it get separated? And how do I fix it?’ she wondered even as she took his arm and guided him to his room as he leaned on his cane. Martin’s memories showed that the cane had been a gift from a Scottish emissary from back in his earlier tours.

She helped him into bed after he had changed into a nightdress, then tucked him in after taking the papers he’d tried to sneak in. He had grinned at her while she shook her head and blew out his lamp as he settled in. She took the papers back to the library and organized them before going over to the treasures. Uranus and Neptune’s Talismans had to stay, but she took the Glaive top as well as her Garnet Orb. She had to figure out how to put the Glaive back together and then awaken Hotaru before Chaos caught up to them. She knew she’d figure it out, but she had no idea at the moment. She took her treasures to Martin’s room and placed them in the trunk before sighing and slipping back, letting Martin take over. She would mull it over and hopefully come up with something in the morning.

*~~**~~*

The next morning was busy with Martin doing his usual chores before walking with his mentor to the Committee of Five. He made sure his mentor was well situated, then took his leave to do the errands that were also part of his usual chores. He would pick up his mentor afterwards, only allowing Mr. Franklin a few hours since his gout was so acute this time around. It had been an arrangement that he had insisted on and he knew he was being indulged, but he had a feeling that his mentor was actually grateful secretly.

As he walked along the roadway of the city market, he kept an ear out for gossip, which he would share with his mentor later. Since his mentor was so busy with the declaration creation, he had no real means to keep informed of other things. So, as Martin picked over various food stuffs and ink quills and ink for his master, he listened to people around him. He stopped though when he heard whispers of redcoats coming towards Philadelphia in retaliation for some of the recent lost battles to the Revolutionist Army. He and Setsuna both knew that that wasn’t something to overlook and both of them agreed that they had to hurry. 

So, finishing his chores, he quickly ran home and put his items in the cold box before running to the Pennsylvania State House to ‘collect’ his mentor. He waited impatiently for his mentor to make his arguments before a recess was called by John Adams. He rushed over to Mr. Franklin and helped him up and then home, his urgency earning a few inquiries from his mentor jokingly about the rush. He managed to joke back, but he could tell along with Setsuna that something was looming close and they had to hurry and figure out how to take care of things.

At the house, he whipped up a quick lunch of bread, cheese, and an onion and brought it to where his mentor was reading over the other day’s notes and correspondence. Making sure that his mentor was situated, he snuck the cane away and went immediately to his room and his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling back as he felt Setsuna rush forward immediately. Setsuna opened her eyes and looked down at the cane as she opened the chest. She grabbed the other part of the Glaive and studied the two pieces, trying to figure out how she was going to fix it.

But then she stopped. What if it wasn’t hers to fix? Determined, she took the broken Glaive and went back to the library. She studied Mr. Franklin and the Glaive, then took a deep breath, steeling herself. She went over to Martin’s mentor and waited for him to look up. “Sir...I noticed something about your cane and this glaive. They have the same markings and metal. I was wondering if you knew about what these markings mean?” she said as she offered the pieces to him as he sat up in interest.

Benjamin took the pieces as she watched him intently and then his breath hitched as the pieces came together in his hands, shining as the power returned to the ancient weapon. She watched as Hotaru appeared fully and looked around in confusion before focusing on Setsuna. “Setsuna-mama?” she whispered and Setsuna smiled back widely in relief.

“Yes, it’s me, Hotaru,” she replied, but before she could explain, the sound of gunfire in the distance as well as explosions stopped her. She and Hotaru looked over at the window and saw smoke in the distance as screams were heard outside of the house. “We need to protect this town. This shouldn’t be happening,” she whispered and Hotaru nodded as she stood. 

But then Hotaru winced. “Oh, he has much pain. Give me a minute,” she whispered before closing her eyes. Her hand reached down and slowly ran up her legs before she sighed in relief. “This will work. We should hurry now,” she said and grinned up at Setsuna, who grinned back.

Summoning her Orb, she went with Hotaru towards the smoke, avoiding the panicking people before going into the forest behind the city. They hurried, knowing that if anyone was injured when they weren’t supposed to be, it would change history. They arrived at the battlefield and Setsuna gasped along with Hotaru as they saw dozens of soldiers on both sides covered in writhing shadows. As one, the two Senshi sent out their attacks, clearing the field and the soldiers of the negative influence and sending them all unconscious, thus stopping the fighting. 

Relieved, Setsuna used her power to erase the soldiers’ recent memories and put in a thought to return to whatever camp that they belonged in when they awoke. She faced Hotaru then and grinned. “We need to return to the city and make sure our current selves will be safe,” she instructed and Hotaru nodded in agreement before following her back carefully to their house. The mayhem had settled down thankfully by then, so once inside, Setsuna brought up her Garnet Orb and Hotaru’s smiling self disappeared into her soul gem before going into the Talisman. After thanking Martin for his help, Setsuna held the Garnet Orb and returned to the Time Paths, grateful that she was almost done and that they had managed to again thwart Chaos. ‘One more to go...Ami-san, hang in there,’ she thought to herself before flying to her next destination.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

{1920 AD, St Andrew’s Hospital, Thorpe St Andrew, Norfolk, UK}

The soft sounds of nurses checking on patients could be heard if one focused, but Jameson didn’t want to focus as he stared outside. He felt numb, the medications he was given daily managing to quiet the voices and nightmares in his mind, but they couldn’t bring back his leg. No, he’d lost that when a bomb had gone off in the bunker he’d been in, killing his best childhood friend and maiming him. He’d lost it then and, when he’d returned home, his family had hidden him away in this mental house. With him there, his family could forget their youngest son and he could have peace without his mother smothering him and his father scowling in disapproval for what was deemed his cowardice.

‘I’m not a coward,’ he told himself for the umpteenth time, but always that niggling doubt tore at him alongside his memories of the war. He knew he wasn’t the only one, but he also wasn’t the only one being shunned for his condition. Condition...how he hated that word. 

“Jameson? Lost in thought again?”

Jameson looked up and smiled a little at the young man who was standing over his shoulder. “Doctor Waterson...how are you?” he asked as he turned his wheelchair enough so he wasn’t craning his neck.

“Isn’t that my question?” the young doctor asked and Jameson’s grin grew a bit. He liked both of his doctors. They were the compassionate ones. The head doctor, Doctor Halcove, was in his mind a greedy bastard that should have been on the front lines to learn compassion. Granted, he had a feeling the guy was a true coward and would have claimed some medical condition so he wouldn’t be sent to the front lines. Many rich brats did that. But he hadn’t...and he at least was proud of himself for fighting for his country. 

“Well, I think I’m the same as yesterday,” he finally replied and Doctor Waterson nodded as he made notes after sitting down across from Jameson. 

“Pain still high?” his doctor asked and Jameson shrugged as he rubbed his thigh just above where his leg had been amputated. Frowning, his doctor made a note, then reached over, as he always did, to check the bandages. “Well, there is no infection. Nurse Gillian is doing a good job in making sure your wounds stay healthy,” he commented and Jameson sighed.

“Considering how much my family is paying you all to hide me, it would be a surprise if that weren’t the case,” he retorted sarcastically and glanced away at the tilted eyebrow of reproach. He knew he was being rude, but with everything, they really shouldn’t be surprised.

“I’m sure that Doctor Willard will be able to help you further with your treatment. I will speak with him,” Doctor Waterson said as he stood and squeezed Jameson’s shoulder almost comfortingly. And, while he didn’t want comfort, Jameson accepted it anyways. It just felt warm.

“Sure thing, Doc,” he mumbled and looked back outside. He lost himself in nothing, which was how he liked it. Anything was too much. Nothing meant not seeing his nightmares while awake. But, he must have dozed off because he shouted and flailed when someone touched his shoulder and shook him awake. He gasped for air, eyes wide with fear and a touch of rage as he glared up at the sheepish looking nurse as she held a package. 

“We received this for you from your family. I’m sorry for waking you, but you seemed troubled,” she said as she offered him the package, which he took as he nodded sharply, a scowl on his face. She bowed her head in apology before she left him alone and he examined the package.

Carefully, he removed the brown paper from the box and found the envelope with his mother’s writing on it. He read the note, rolling his eyes at her almost simpering tone to her mothering, then tucked it away. He opened the box and was surprised to find another note within. He smiled when he saw his sister’s writing on it. She explained in the letter that she had found the gem within the box and had thought of him. She missed him and hoped that he would come home soon. After reading the note, he sighed sadly as he tucked it into his robe pocket before finally looking into the box. His eyes widened when he saw the large trinket.

It was a small globe of garnet nestled within a bed of silver and framed by two branches of silver that twined above the apex. He picked it up, then gasped sharply as his head rocked with dizziness. He closed his eyes tightly as he bent forward, trying to calm his mind down. _But then he opened his eyes and gazed upon a woman before him, her black green hair flowing around her body as if in a wind. “Who’re you?” he asked harshly and she held up her hands passively._

_“My name is Setsuna. I am...I am you, or at least a part of you that is within your soul. I need your help,” she replied and he stared at her before a sharp bark of laughter flew out of him._

_“My help!? Lady, I don’t know if you know where we are, but this is a mental hospital for those of us who were shell shocked from the war. We all need help!” he snarled and took a threatening step towards her. Her naivete pissed him off…_

_But she didn’t shrink back or act like any other woman with a man threatening her and that gave him pause. She gazed at him silently and he could see it then: her power. She was a powerful woman who didn’t need his help, but she was asking anyways. “Why do you need my help?” he asked after a bit, calming down._

_She smiled a little sadly and sighed. “I am traveling through time to save my friends. One of my friends is in your time and I must find them before our enemy does,” she explained and he frowned._

_“And you don’t know who they are in this time,” he commented and she nodded. “How are you here?”_

_“My Garnet Orb, which is my weapon, awakens me in the body it finds me in, namely you. I’ve found that asking the person for their help makes it easier for me to find my friend and to also keep my strength up,” she answered and he nodded in understanding._

_“Well...you’ll find out soon enough when you take over, but I’m a cripple as well. That may make it difficult,” he stated and blinked as she smiled at him._

_“No one is a cripple unless they want to be. I have seen amazing men lose the ability to control their bodies do incredible things with making breakthroughs in science. They just didn’t lose hope,” she replied and he blinked again, finding comfort and a new determination from her words well up inside of him._

_He held his hand out to her and smiled as she took it. “Well then, let’s change this world,” he said firmly and grinned as she smiled back in relief._

When she opened her eyes, Setsuna looked around, wincing at the pain from her leg and chest. She looked down and held her breath when she saw the amputated knee, then touched her chest and felt the still rough scars from the surgery that had saved him after debris from a bomb had embedded itself there. She wished Hotaru had been present, since she knew that her adopted daughter would have been able to at least heal him enough so the pain was negligible. 

“Mr. Jameson? Are you all right?”

The gentle question broke through her thoughts and she looked up. Immediately, her eyes widened when she saw Zoicite staring at her from within the doctor in front of her. “Zoicite-kun,” she whispered involuntarily and covered her mouth immediately, regretting her slip.

He blinked slowly, then Zoicite was in full control. “Setsuna-sama. It is good to see you,” he greeted her softly and she grinned at him in relief. “Ami...where is she?” he asked and she shrugged helplessly.

“I only just awoke. You are the first to approach me,” she answered in worry. They had to find Ami and then the means to awaken her before Chaos caused trouble. This place was a brewing pot just perfect for the evil machinations of Chaos.

“Doctor Willard! I’m glad I caught you!” Doctor Waterson called as he trotted over and grinned down at Setsuna.

Setsuna stared as Doctor Waterson made a suggestion about her medication, but all she could hear was water rushing in her ears as she stared at Ami within her other doctor. She glanced at Zoicite and, while he replied, he glanced at her and nodded once. He’d noticed too. Now, how to awaken Ami before anything bad happened…

“I'm not sure about needing to try different medication, Doctor Waterson. Perhaps we should have Jameson discuss his thoughts with Doctor Smythe,” Zoicite suggested and Setsuna felt annoyance rising in her on behalf of Jameson. They were talking as if they didn't actually care that their patient was right there. She remembered then how horrid the medical world had been for veterans after the first world war and how it been a catalyst for change.

She wheeled herself away from the two doctors and stared out the window at the distant hills. She tried to remember what was important to Ami that might trigger her. She knew that Zoicite would know, but she was getting the feeling that his current soul wasn't easily submerged. Considering how he had reverted when talking to Doctor Waterson, she worried that he would be less help than he could be. 

After a bit, a hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up at Zoicite as he looked sheepish. “Are you more in control now?” she asked a bit sarcastically and he chuckled as he sat across from her. 

“I apologize, Setsuna-sama. He worries for his patients, especially for the soldiers. He wants to help as does Doctor Waterson. Jameson has been a difficult case since he won’t talk about what happened and they worry that he is suicidal,” Zoicite explained quietly and Setsuna sighed.

“They aren't wrong, but that is not for us to fix. We have a mission and time is running out,” she replied sadly and Zoicite nodded in understanding. “Zoicite-kun, do you remember anything that was special to Mercury that perhaps you had given her?” she asked as she shifted in her wheelchair. 

Zoicite was silent for a bit, the quiet gossip of the nurses and the usual noises of the hospital filling the silence easily as he thought. He sat up then a look of hope and delight on his face. “Long ago, back before the Great Fall, when we had first begun to express interest in each other, I had given her a delicate comb made from cobalt zoicite in the shape of waves. I had told her that, like the waves of earth, I shall always return to her to sweep her away,” he said excitedly and a hint of a blush touched his cheeks. 

Setsuna couldn't help grinning at him. “She must have loved it,” she commented and his blush deepened slightly.

“She always wore it, even during her duties. But, I did not see it on her in our new lives, so she must have lost it,” he answered as he leaned in. 

“But, it may have found a way to her in this time. Perhaps your current life has it and just hasn't realized it yet,” Setsuna suggested and Zoicite's face lit up with hope again. 

“I will check his office. Will you be all right?” he asked as he stood up urgently. 

“I am going nowhere, but be quick. Time is running out,” she replied and he nodded before hurrying out. Breathing deeply as she tried to calm her nerves and the sense of impending danger that was on the edge of her awareness, Setsuna closed her eyes when she felt Jameson’s insistence. _She opened her eyes and looked at him as he scowled slightly. “What is wrong?” she asked him tiredly, suddenly feeling so drained._

_“I get this feeling from you that something bad is coming. Let me take over. I’m the soldier...I know how to fight,” he stated and Setsuna tilted her eyebrow a bit at him. But she didn’t get a chance to correct him as something slammed into them physically and he took over, pushing her back against her protests._ He grunted as he opened his eyes and saw one of the patients covered in some kind of black film growling as he stalked closer to Jameson. “What the hell?” he whispered, then cried out as the creature ran at him, chaos roaring in the background as other shadow-clad figures began attacking other patients, nurses, and doctors.

“Deato...Scream!” 

Jameson realized the words had come from his mouth as he’d brought up Setsuna’s Garnet Orb and blasted out a ball of energy at the attacking creature and stared as it destroyed the shadows and the patient collapsed, groaning. _He turned his mind inward and stared at Setsuna. “How? How did you do...did I do that?” he asked, confused._

_“I am a Sailor Senshi...a Guardian of the galaxy. I, along with my friends, protect this solar system as well as the galaxy with powers beyond your comprehension. Now please...let me take over? I have to find Ami and Zoicite-kun,” she answered and he noticed that she looked paler and exhausted. But he only nodded, not willing to fight her since it was obvious that she was far more than he’d thought._

When she opened her eyes, Setsuna took in the situation grimly as she pulled herself over to a tipped over chair and leaned up. She had to find a way to stop what was happening and protect the people. But she was so tired and she knew then that, in order to complete her mission, it was going to take everything and more from her. Gritting her teeth on her resolve, she brought up her Garnet Orb.

“Shabon…Spray...Freezing!!”

Fog suddenly filled the room and the shadows shrieked in agony as they were frozen out of their puppets. Getting over her surprise, Setsuna focused. “Chronos...Typhoon!” she shouted and cleared away the shadows while knocking all of the other people unconscious. She looked over and grinned when she saw Ami standing closely to Zoicite, the comb resting delicately in her hand. 

They ran over to Setsuna once the fog had cleared and Ami knelt next to her. “Are you ok?” she asked worriedly and Setsuna laughed slightly before sighing.

“Aaa, I am. But we are out of time. Ami, I will explain everything later, all right?” she said and Ami nodded with Zoicite. Holding up her Garnet Orb, Setsuna watched as Ami and Zoicite disappeared into their soul gems, which merged into her Talisman. _She closed her eyes as she relaxed and smiled at Jameson as he watched her worriedly. “Thank you, Jameson, for all of your help,” she murmured quietly and he nodded._

_“I’ll never forget you, Setsuna. I...you changed my life,” he said solemnly._

_“No, you always had me in you. I am, after all, you. Just be safe and believe that there is light coming for you,” Setsuna replied warmly before disappearing with her Garnet Orb onto the Time Paths._ She rested for a minute, pulling up her resolve. With this last find, she had realized what she had to do. With the stakes so high, she was willing to do anything. Even if it meant her death. Firming herself in resolve, she ran down the Paths to her castle and her parents, her Garnet Orb clutched tightly in her hand. She wouldn’t fail!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

Sailor Pluto floated out of the Time Door and skidded to a halt, her staff clutched in her hand. She looked around and wavered, feeling weak, but strong arms caught her suddenly and she leaned into the warm body that held her close. She closed her eyes and rested, just taking comfort from that too often withheld gentleness. She looked up after a bit and smiled as her father, Pluto, gazed down at her proudly. “I did it, father. I found them all,” she whispered and he grinned.

“Indeed. But we must hurry. Your father can only hold Time back for so long,” Pluto replied as he helped her to stand up and she looked over at where Chronos was standing by all of the doorways to the other castles, gently pulsing with his time stopping power. 

Sailor Pluto gazed at her father and he looked up at her. His dark eyes suddenly widened in understanding and she nodded silently, her decision clear within her gaze. He straightened, opening his mouth, but she shook her head and looked up at Pluto. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her face. She had finally known what it was like to be loved by her parents and now…now…

Firming herself, she stepped back and smiled at them both before pressing her fingers to her lips and sending them both a kiss. “Goodbye...and thank you,” she whispered before turning and running through the doorway to Neptune’s castle, her parents’ whispered despair following her as she set out to do the last thing she needed to do: Save her friends.

*~~**~~*

The scene before her was strange in that she could see the shadows were still slowly moving around Sailor Star Fighter’s shield as well as Neptune’s tomb of crystal, but everything still looked to be stopped. But even as she approached, she saw things were starting to move faster as her father’s power waned. She sped up herself, running until she passed through Fighter’s shield. As she did, the spell was broken and Fighter gasped as she struggled with the power of her defense before focusing on Sailor Pluto. “Pluto! Hurry!” she managed and Pluto nodded before running to Neptune’s tomb. 

Once there, she slammed her staff down and a small amount of time pausing energy flared out, stopping the advancement of Chaos’ evil and pushing it back before her so the area was clear. She felt her life energy drain a bit, but she kept pushing, not seeing her body waver in and out of existence for an instant. She brought her Garnet Orb down and concentrated, summoning out Neptune’s soul gem, which glittered with aqua light. Gently, she cupped it in her hand and knelt next to the crystal holding Neptune safe. 

Taking a steeling breath, she pushed her hand into the crystal, shuddering as she used her life force to press in towards Neptune's body. Once there, she opened her hand and pushed the gem into Neptune, relaxing as the crystal melted away as the shadows of Chaos hissed in rage around them. She sat back as color returned to Neptune's face and smiled in relief when Sailor Neptune's eyes fluttered open. “Neptune...thank god,” she whispered as she cupped her friend's face. 

Neptune smiled back as she cupped that hand between hers. “Pluto...thank you,” she whispered back and Pluto smiled a bit tearfully, her chest aching with sorrow. 

“Rest. Chaos can't hurt either of you now,” she said firmly as she stood, the furious howls of Chaos echoing around them as they retreated and Fighter released her defense before collapsing. As she watched Neptune go over to Fighter's side and help her up, Pluto smiled sadly, memorizing how they looked. “Goodbye, my love,” she whispered as a tear rolled down her face. She turned and ran from the room to the next doorway as Neptune looked up in shock, her wordless cry of despair following Pluto from the room as the Sea Senshi realized what was happening too late.

*~~**~~*

Pluto's footsteps echoed rapidly down the hall as she ran towards the main hall of Miranda Castle and she bounced off the doorjamb as she careened into the room, not slowing down. She saw the same situation as in Neptune’s castle with the shadows trying to overwhelm Sailor Star Healer’s defense even as they worked to capture Uranus’ crystalline enshrouded body. But with her father’s time power slowing things down, she had time.

She ran into the shield that Healer was keeping steady and broke her father’s spell. Healer looked over and nodded as she focused. “Hurry. I won’t last much longer,” she whispered harshly and Pluto nodded in turn as she went for where Uranus’ body was laying. 

Without stopping, she shook her staff and sent a wave of energy, banishing the shadows trying to break through the crystal shroud. She slid to her knees and brought out Uranus’ soul gem, the deep blue glow glittering on the crystal shell as she brought it closer before pushing in towards the body within. She bit her lip as she concentrated, using her strength to move in before pressing the gem into Uranus’ body. She watched in hope as the crystal melted while the shadows howled around them as they pulled back and color returned to Uranus’ face. “Uranus...I’m so glad,” she whispered as she brushed her fingers along Uranus’ cheek.

Uranus smiled as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Pluto tenderly. “Pluto...you’re safe,” she whispered and Pluto laughed a little, but it was a tearful laugh.

“Aaa. So are you,” Pluto answered before standing as the shield fell and Healer collapsed to her knees. Pluto stepped back as Uranus went over to Healer and held her up while Pluto watched them. Pluto smiled sadly and looked down, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She looked up and turned away a bit. “Goodbye, my love,” she said tenderly before running from the room, Uranus’ shout of despair echoing down the hall with her as she went to the next castle.

*~~**~~*

Sailor Star Maker was a picture of steadfastness as she stood frozen in time, her shield flowing from her steadily as she stood tall and proud. Pluto stared at her for a moment, touched at her beauty, before turning and running into the shield, breaking her father’s spell upon the scene. The shadows renewed their efforts against the shield, their howls of rage a shrieking edge to anyone’s hearing, but they couldn’t get past the shield that Maker was holding steady. Pluto touched Maker’s shoulder briefly, their eyes locking before she ran over to Saturn’s still form on the altar. Carefully, yet quickly, she removed Saturn’s gem from her Orb and pressed it in, smiling in relief as the crystal melted from Saturn and color returned to the young Sailor Senshi. 

When Saturn opened her eyes, she gazed up at Pluto and then sat up before hugging her tightly, which was returned by Pluto. “Setsuna-mama,” she whispered and Pluto felt a couple of tears roll onto the dark head of her adopted daughter. 

“You’re both safe now,” Pluto promised as the shield collapsed and Maker stumbled a bit before straightening, the shadows pulling back even as they shrieked in protest. She took Saturn over to Maker and smiled at them both even as she cupped their faces gently. “Goodbye,” she whispered before turning and running from the room, heading for the next doorway as their stunned protests followed her out. She was running out of time, her body wavering in and out of existence as she ran to save everyone’s lives.

*~~**~~*

The static charge that ran through Io Castle crackled slowly, a spectacular light show that would have been worth watching if she’d had time, but Pluto couldn’t take the time. She ran down the halls, fighting for air as she panted, her lungs burning as her energy faded. She leaned against the wall, using it to hold her up as she stumbled towards the main hall. When she got there, she saw the source of the slow motion lightening show. Sailor Juno’s defensive shield of lightening was an imperceptible dance with the shadows that it was protecting against, but she could see it was a losing battle. 

Gathering her strength, Pluto ran up, then stopped, getting an idea. At the rate she was going, she was going to fade before finishing her task. She only had so much time even with her time skipping. Reaching out, she placed her hand on the shield and absorbed some of the power there. She only did it for a tiny amount of time, but felt herself steady for the moment. 

Smiling, she ran through the shield, breaking the time spell as she ran towards Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Juno cried out in joy and whooped before refocusing on her defense as the shadows increased their efforts. “Hurry, Sailor Pluto!” she cried, but Pluto was already at her target. 

She fell to her knees and hastily summoned the gem before pushing it into the crystalline barrier. She waved her hand angrily when shadows rushed at her, dispersing them distractedly while she worked the green glowing gem into Jupiter's body. Sitting back once she was successful and the crystal was melting away, Pluto watched in relief as Jupiter regained her color as she woke up. “Welcome back, Jupiter,” she said with a smile.

“Pluto...thank you!” Jupiter said softly before leaning over and hugging the older Senshi.

“You are both safe now,” Pluto said as she stood and put her hands on their shoulders when they came by her. “Be safe,” she added as her face crumpled a bit with sorrow before she ran from the room, their inquiring voices following her out. 

*~~**~~*

Pluto looked around as she stepped out of the door and saw that she didn't have to go far to get to Sailor Mars. Pleased that she had some luck, she ran the short distance, but stopped in horror at the scene before her. 

The time spell was already cracked to a point that the shadows had overcome Sailor Vesta's defense and had captured both Senshi. Her luck had run out. With a cry of despair, she called out her attack, “Chronos Typhoon!!” The shadows were blasted back from the two, freeing them and she ran to Vesta. “Sailor Vesta!” Her voice cracked with emotion as she held the young Senshi.

“Sailor...Pluto. Please forgive me. I couldn't stop them,” Vesta whispered as she looked up at Pluto.

“You did what you had to. Give me your hand,” Pluto said gently and took the hand offered. Knowing that this would doom herself for sure, she closed her eyes and let her energy flow into the younger Senshi until she was stronger. 

Vesta sat up and failed to see Pluto fading in and out as she stared at her hands in amazement. “Thank you!” she cried, then gasped as the shadows attacked again.

“Garnet Dome!” Pluto cried as she brought up her own defense, then braced herself as Vesta focused on the enemy. “Be on guard,” she managed before crawling over to Mars’ body as Sailor Vesta took up a defensive position. She pushed the red glittering gem into Mars and sat back, relieved as the shadows drew back, shrieking their outrage while Mars woke up and smiled up at Pluto. “Welcome back,” Pluto murmured and Mars nodded.

Standing as Vesta ran over excitedly, Pluto watched with a smile as Vesta helped Mars to stand. She placed a hand on their shoulders, her eyes sad as she gazed at them when they looked at her. “Be safe,” she whispered before turning and running from the room, feeling their stunned gazes on her back before she skipped time into the next castle.

*~~**~~*

The golden light of Venus lit the way for Pluto as she ran towards the main hall of Magellan Castle. When she arrived, she struggled to catch her breath as she took in the scene before her. Time was beginning to inch forward as the shadows worked to dissolve the vine dome protecting the two Senshi within. Bowing her head, she gathered her strength and ran into the shield, shattering her father’s spell as she did so. She looked over as Ceres looked at her and nodded. “Be strong,” she said and Ceres nodded before reinforcing her defenses as Pluto turned and went quickly over to Sailor Venus’ side. 

Kneeling, Pluto took a moment to gather her strength again, ignoring the shrieking that was rising as the shadows of Chaos redoubled their efforts. She raised her hand, Venus’ golden glittering gem shining hopefully upon the unmoving Senshi before she pushed it into the crystal and down into Venus’ body. The roar of defeat rushed around the room as the crystal melted away and Sailor Venus opened her eyes. She smiled up at Pluto, who smiled weakly back. “Welcome back, Sailor Venus,” Pluto said and smiled more as Venus sat up while Ceres ran over and knelt next to them excitedly.

“Thank you, Pluto,” Venus whispered as she held a hand up. 

But Pluto didn’t take her hand as she wavered in and out of reality, startling the other two. She stood and sighed, clutching her staff. “Be safe,” was all she said before turning and running once more, skipping time as Venus and Ceres’ cries of dismay followed her.

*~~**~~*

It was dark in Mariner Castle and Pluto bit her lip as she ran, dodging and slashing at shadows as they attacked her. She worried she was too late and wondered if she should go back farther in time, but then she noticed that the shadows were slowing down. Forcing herself to run faster, she arrived in the main hall to see the crystalline dome that Sailor Pallas had created cracking under the onslaught the shadows were punishing it with, even slowed by her father’s spell. She took a stance and raised her Garnet Staff. “Chronos...Typhoon!” she shouted desperately, feeling her energy drain as she cleared the room of shadows. She leaned on her staff, breathing deeply before stumbling towards the dome. She pressed in, but lost her balance and fell through.

“Sailor Pluto!” Pallas’ voice echoed around the room as she ran towards the older Senshi and helped her up. “Are you ok?” she asked and gasped as Pluto faded in and out again.

“Time...I’m almost out of...time,” Pluto whispered weakly as she panted for air, but gathering her resolve, she pushed herself up, bracing herself with her staff before stumbling towards Sailor Mercury’s body. She ignored Sailor Pallas’ tearful pleas to stop and rest, knowing she couldn’t. She brought out the light blue gem of Sailor Mercury’s soul and collapsed over Mercury’s crystalline enshrouded body. With a groan, she pushed through the crystal and put the gem into Mercury, then pushed back as the crystal melted away and Mercury woke up. She nodded and closed her eyes as she felt gentle arms holding her up, Pallas whispering reassuringly while Mercury sat up. 

She rested for a bit, letting the younger Senshi worry over her as she struggled to keep her strength. She had two more to save...she couldn’t give up. After a bit, she stood up slowly, ignoring their protests that she needed to rest. She had a mission to complete before the end. She smiled at them as they watched her tearfully. “Be safe,” she said quietly before taking a step and skipping time and space towards the second to last of her destinations.

*~~**~~*

Silver Millennium looked as beautiful as she remembered it and Pluto was grateful that it had been restored. She stepped through the door that had been her entrance into Silver Millennium and found herself just down the hall from the Chamber of Prayer. She leaned against the wall as she walked as quickly as she could towards the Chamber, her staff clanging and sending out energy to clear her path as she went. 

When she arrived at the Chamber, she was surprised to see that her father’s spell was stronger here. The shadows were barely moving and Sailor Kakyuu’s shield was still strong. Feeling hope give her strength, she sped up and went into the shield. She smiled weakly at the startled Sailor Kakyuu as her father’s spell was lifted. “Give me time,” was all she said and Kakyuu nodded firmly before refocusing her defense as the shadows redoubled their attacks. Pluto went over to Sailor Moon’s body and pulled out the soul gem of her Princess, its silver glow as gentle as the soul. With a sobbing groan, she pushed it down and into Sailor Moon, freeing her as the crystal melted away. 

Falling to her knees, Pluto shuddered as she rested, fading in and out of reality as her strength was used. She looked up and smiled slightly at Sailor Moon, who was reaching for her, her gentle blue eyes wide with despair and worry. Pluto let her head fall back and, without moving, skipped time and space to Earth, Sailor Moon’s screams of despair following her through time.

When she looked up, she was next to where Tuxedo Kamen and Helios were both floating in their own crystalline tombs. Sailor Galaxia was holding her shields, her face firm as she fought the shadows that were renewing their attacks. Gathering the last of her strength, Pluto stood, Tuxedo Kamen’s golden soul gem glowing strongly in front of her. She stepped slowly towards him, each step fading in and out as she kept herself together by sheer will power. She vaguely heard Galaxia’s call of alarm for her, but she was so focused on her future King that it was as if down a tunnel, her blank gaze seeing only one person.

She fell against his crystal case and dragged herself until she was even with his face, then sobbed softly as she used the last of her strength to push the gem through the crystal and into his body. As a brilliant golden glow shot out, destroying the shadows as he was restored along with Helios, she slid to the ground and rested against the altar. With a transparent hand, she gripped her staff and smiled as Chibiusa’s gem shot out and merged with Sailor Moon as the other Sailor Senshi appeared, finally having caught up with Sailor Pluto’s time skips.

She faintly felt strong arms holding her as her head rolled back and then over and she smiled again as she faded, her gaze blindly locking with the tear filled gaze of Tuxedo Kamen. “I’m glad...you are all safe…” she whispered barely before fading completely, the results of her breaking the taboo of stopping time draining her of her life. 

“PLUTO!!!”

The despair filled scream of Sailor Moon shattered the silence that their shock at her loss had caused. Sailor Moon transformed before their eyes, the Silver Crystal shining brilliantly as it destroyed the shadows of Chaos. Chaos roared as it was banished from the world and Neo-Queen Serenity stood tall, the Sailor Senshi lined up behind her as her Guard. King Endymion stepped forward to her side and they held hands before raising their scepters. Brilliant gold and silver light washed over the earth, cleansing it and bringing the knowledge to all of their existence and the new way of things, which all accepted joyfully.

But the sorrow of the Senshi was overwhelming as they went over to where Pluto’s Garnet Rod rested against the altar on which Tuxedo Kamen had rested. Neo-Queen Serenity picked it up and held it tightly to her, sobbing softly. “Pluto...why? Why did you do this?” she whispered as she sobbed.

The Garnet Orb suddenly flashed and four gems appeared and transformed into the four Shittenou, who immediately genuflected, their own faces tight with grief as they bowed before their rulers. “Forgive us,” Kunzite whispered thickly as his hand on the ground clenched into a fist.

“We couldn’t stop her...she was determined to save all of you and broke the taboo as well as using her own life force to free all of you,” Zoicite said, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“We know you did,” King Endymion replied gently as he touched their shoulders and smiled through his tears. “Rise...we owe you our thanks as well,” he added and they stood, albeit they didn’t look happy.

“It would seem our daughter is as stubborn and self sacrificing as her father.”

They all looked over and stood straighter as two men appeared, both cloaked in the royal cloaks of gods. “Who are you?” Sailor Pallas asked meekly as she hid slightly behind Sailor Mercury, who smiled at her and wrapped an arm around the younger Senshi’s shoulders.

“I am Pluto, Guardian of Sailor Pluto. This is my husband, Chronos, Guardian of Time. Setsuna is our daughter, someone whom we love deeply,” the god on the right said as they came up to the group. He held his hand out to Neo-Queen Serenity and she handed over the Garnet Rod. He took it and hugged it to him, his sorrow clear on his face as a tear rolled down his face. “My daughter. You have made us both so proud,” he whispered and soft weeping floated up as it truly sunk in that Pluto was gone.

Chronos reached up and took down the Garnet Orb, his own face drawn with tears. He smiled suddenly and caressed the glowing jewel. “And yet, all life is reborn,” he said softly and they gasped quietly in hope as they jewel’s glow increased as it elongated. Suddenly, a baby’s wail floated out as a baby girl formed in his arms, green black hair crowning her head as she cried. Laughs of delight floated out as Chronos wrapped her in a blanket and held her while Pluto leaned his head in and kissed her small head. “Welcome to the world, Setsuna,” Chronos murmured as he pressed a kiss of his own to her head.

The Sailor Senshi crowded in, their joy at the rebirth of one of their family lighting the world after the darkness it had faced. The future looked bright indeed.

*~~**~~*

{30th Century, Crystal Tokyo}

The young Usagi ‘Small Lady’ ran down the halls of Crystal Tokyo, her footsteps echoing as she sought to hide from her bullies. She came to a stop though when she saw an ornate Door to her left. There were symbols of the moon on it and she was intrigued, so she went over to it. She studied it, her Luna-P clutched in her arms as she took in the detail. 

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the Door open and saw a foggy area within. Curious, she went inside and looked around as she walked along. She stopped and gasped though when a tall figure appeared, a red jeweled topped staff in their hand. “W-who are you?” the little girl asked nervously, then blinked when the figure stepped closer and became clear.

Smiling down at her, Sailor Pluto tilted her head. “I am Sailor Pluto. I am very happy to see you, Small Lady,” she answered warmly and Small Lady smiled in delight back.

“Pluto? Have you seen...ah, there you are,” Neo-Queen Serenity said as she came into the area as well. Kneeling, she patted Small Lady on the head. “Checking up on our most precious one, hmm?” she teased Small Lady, who grinned sheepishly. Standing, Neo-Queen Serenity went over and hugged Sailor Pluto. “Don't forget to come out and visit,” she teased the other woman.

“Aaa, I will,” Sailor Pluto replied as she smiled sweetly and watched them leave, waving when Small Lady looked back. Sighing happily, Sailor Pluto looked back out onto the Time Paths, warmth and love filling her as time sped by her again. She remembered another time where she had been alone, stuck with her duty and unable to join with her fellow Senshi. Those days and that decree were long behind her. Tilting her head back proudly, Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, stood guard against the darkness that always threatened, yet never would win.

~Owari!


End file.
